Os doze dias de Natal
by Satine M
Summary: Completa! O Pai natal secreto finalmente é revelado! - Tradução da fic “The Twelve Days of Christmas” por Imp1. Alguém gastou muito tempo e dinheiro para dar a Ginny um Natal que ela nunca esquecerá. A grande pergunta é, quem está por trás de
1. O primeiro dia de Natal

**Disclaimer****: Não possuo ninguém nesta história! Fui eu quem inventei a trama e a nova letra para "The Twelve days of Christmas"… Mas também não sou dona da canção original… Uma pessoa pensaria que essas coisas são muito óbvias, e que nós autores não teríamos de nos aborrecer com estes disclaimers entediantes… enfim. Que continue a história!**

**N/A:** A fic vai ser no ponto de vista da Ginny. Mas, para depois não ficarem surpreendidos, podem haver pequenos bocados do ponto de vista de outra pessoa quando for preciso.

Feliz Natal… e para todos aqueles que não o celebram, por favor não se chateiem com esta história.

**N/T: **Tradução da fic "The Twelve Days of Christmas" Sempre tive vontade de traduzir uma fic de Natal, e apaixonei-me por esta só por ler o sumário. Não fui eu quem escreveu a fic, eu apenas a traduzir. O mérito tem de ir todo para a Imp (a página dela no fanfiction.net é ). Mantive a maior parte dos nomes no original inglês, porque não gosto da tradução de Mrs. Lia Wyler, por isso, se não perceberem alguma coisa, digam. Só para terem uma ideia: muggle é trouxa, quidditch é quadribol e Pai Natal é Papai Noel, o Charlie é o Carlinhos e Pig é Pichí.

Dedico esta tradução à Akemi, minha melhor amiga, eu adolu você!! Obrigada também à Vanilla que achou o endereço da fanfic para mim e à Bel que betou! Espero que gostem!

**_OS DOZE DIAS DE NATAL_**

**O PRIMEIRO DIA DE NATAL**

Ginny Weasley sentou-se, espreguiçando-se lentamente na sua cama de quarto postes. O seu dormitório do quinto ano estava silencioso, excepto pelo barulho da queda de neve e de granizo na janela circular. As suas colegas de dormitório tinham ido embora para as férias de Natal, deixando Ginny contente e sozinha no quarto. Ela puxou as cortinas de veludo vermelho para o lado com um floreio, revelando o pálido amanhecer. O Natal sempre tinha sido a época do ano preferida de Ginny. Enquanto a maior parte das pessoas aproveitavam para dormir até mais tarde, Ginny acordava cedo, não conseguindo dormir quando podia estar a caminhar pelos campos cobertos de neve, a ouvir as armaduras cantarem canções de Natal, a ajudar o Professor Flitwick com as decorações...

Ela pegou um dos seus sweaters Weasley verdes favoritos da sua mala. Era velho, e já tinha pertencido a Charlie. As mangas cobriam-lhe as mãos, e o sweater ia-lhe até ao meio da coxa. Tinha uma figura de um dragão no centro (Charlie sempre tinha adorado dragões). Com o cabelo vermelho a cair-lhe pelas costas, ela realmente parecia festiva. Ginny sorriu para o seu reflexo, aplicando uma camada de baton com sabor de chocolate. 

- Estamos muito contentes hoje, hein? - comentou o espelho.

Foi através do reflexo do espelho que Ginny percebeu que não era a neve que estava a fazer aquele barulho na janela. Era uma coruja castanha amarelada, que parecia muito irritada por ter sido ignorada por tanto tempo.

Ginny deixou o pobre animal entrar rapidamente e ele voou agradecido da janela e abanou as asas para tirar a neve, pousando na mala desgastada de Ginny. Amarrada à sua perna estava um envelope verde luxuoso, cujas bordas eram cobertas por azevinho dourado. Não tinha nenhum nome escrito, por isso Ginny hesitou em abri-lo. Depois de perceber que ela era a única que estava no dormitório naquele momento, ela tirou, excitada, o envelope da coruja, que aguardava.

"É um pouco cedo para cartões de Natal..." ela pensou, deduzindo que fosse de um dos irmãos.

Ginny abriu o envelope com cuidado, não queria estragar os lindos desenhos. De dentro, um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho caiu no chão. Ginny apanhou-o e começou a ler:

_No primeiro dia de Natal_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te_

_Uma coruja amarelo-torrado, com atitude._

Ginny virou o pergaminho, o seu coração a bater muito depressa, mas aquilo era tudo que estava escrito. "Que estranho..." Ginny pensou, olhando para a tinta escarlate, voltando a ler o pergaminho. Ela reconheceu a canção de uma das armaduras, apesar de que a pessoa que escreveu aquilo tivesse alterado a letra. Ela olhou para a coruja, que ainda parecia um pouco zangada. Usava um colar verde, com uma etiqueta presa. Pousando a nota, Ginny retirou cuidadosamente o colar da coruja, e ela piou agradecida. A etiqueta tinha uma palavra escrita, com o mesmo tipo de letra sofisticado da carta.

_Kringle._

- É o teu nome, pequeno? - Ginny perguntou-lhe.

Kringle disse que sim piando, inchando o peito arrogantemente. 

Ginny riu, era fantástico como Kringle lhe lembrava de Percy. Ela alisou-lhe as penas gentilmente. As suas cores variavam do claro para o escuro, parecia ter um bocadinho de cor em cada pena. Os seus olhos eram castanho escuro, parecido com os olhos de Ginny.

- És uma coruja muito bonita, não és? - Ginny comentou. Kringle olhou para ela duma maneira que dizia muito claramente: "terias de ser louca para não reparar _nisso". _

Ginny voltou a pegar na pequena carta, esperando que lhe tivesse escapado alguma coisa.

Nada.

Estava exactamente da mesma maneira como da última vez em que a tinha lido. Não tinha nome, provavelmente nem sequer era para ela…

Ginny suspirou, pensando que o mais provável fosse que aquilo era tudo um infeliz engano. Afinal, ninguém que ela conhecia _lhe _mandaria uma coruja. Especialmente uma tão cara como Kringle tinha obviamente sido. E ela definitivamente não tinha um verdadeiro amor, por mais que ela desejasse que Harry reparasse que ela existia.

Mas ainda assim… Kringle não parecia ser do tipo de coruja que se engana facilmente com o destino da entrega (ao contrário de Errol e Pig). Como não havia mais ninguém no seu dormitório, tinha de ser para ela, certo?

E quem mais, sem ser Harry Potter, poderia comprar um presente desses, e quisesse permanecer anónimo? Provavelmente estava com medo que Ron descobrisse e ficasse chateado com ele.

Ginny abanou a cabeça. "Quem te dera, Gin," disse para si mesma. Mas não conseguiu evitar de fazer uma nota mental para ver o seu tipo de letra quando tivesse oportunidade.

Ginny deixou Kringle sair pela janela para ir ter ao corujal. Ela colocou o pedaço de pergaminho no seu bolso para o trazer com ela o dia todo. Quando entrou no Salão Principal, tinha um grande sorriso estampado na cara. 

**_~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**N/A:** Vou manter isto simpático e curto:

Espero que tenham gostado da história até aqui, tinha esta idéia na cabeça e não consegui resistir a fazer uma fic fofa com ela.

Peço desculpa a todos os que não gostam de fics fluffy, mas esta história pode ter um bocado disso... O que é que se pode fazer, afinal, é Natal.


	2. O segundo dia de Natal

**O SEGUNDO DIA DE NATAL**

Ginny acordou na manhã seguinte, passando pela mesma rotina do dia anterior. Hoje ela tinha uma das suas próprias sweaters Weasley, ela tinha tantas que podia usar uma diferente em cada dia das férias de Natal.

Ela lembrou-se dos acontecimentos do dia anterior quando reparou no pequeno pedaço de pergaminho ainda em cima da sua mesinha de cabeceira. Ginny congelou ao olhar para ele, ela tinha tentado tudo o que conseguira pensar para descobrir de onde Kringle tinha vindo.

Ela tinha observado Harry de perto todo o dia, não que alguém considerasse isso estranho. Ela esperou que ele lhe lançasse um olhar estranho, ou até reparar que ela estava no mesmo quarto, mas ele estava tão distraído como sempre.

"Se calhar ele é um actor extraordinário…" mas Ginny apercebeu-se de que este era outro dos seus períodos de ilusões.

Tinha conseguido dar uma olhada na redacção de Poções que ele estava a escrever para Snape enquanto ele ia à casa de banho. A sua letra era descuidada, como a maior parte dos adolescentes escrevia. A letra da nota que tinha recebido era certinha e elegante. Ginny duvidava bastante que Harry conseguisse escrever assim mesmo que estivesse a tentar pôr aquilo bonito.

Ela até tinha pedido emprestado o revelador de Hermione, para ver se tinha tinta invisível.

Não tinha descoberto absolutamente nada.

Quem quer que tenha enviado Kringle, não queria que ela descobrisse a sua identidade.

Enquanto descia para tomar o café da manhã, Ginny dava voltas ao cérebro, tentando pensar em alguém que gostasse dela o suficiente para gastar galeões com ela. "Ninguém gosta de mim," Ginny pensou tristemente. "Tenho sido praticamente invisível durante anos." Mas ainda restava a pergunta de quem parecia finalmente ter reparado nela,

Ela podia ter pensado que este era um dos presentes espontâneos de Fred e George (como as vestes de Ron no ano passado), mas a carta dizia muito claramente que aquele não era um presente de um membro da família.

- Ginny! Ginny, espera! - Uma voz estridente chamou-a, os passos desciam as escadas atrás dela.

Ginny suspirou, virando-se para esperar que Colin Creevey a alcançasse. Ela sorriu educadamente, sem deixar passar o facto de que o que ela realmente queria era fugir na direcção oposta. - Olá, Colin.

- 'Bem, Ginny? - Colin cumprimentou sem fôlego. - Somos os únicos Gryffindors do nosso ano que estão cá, por isso pensei que faria todo o sentido andarmos juntos. - Colin olhou para ela, esperançoso. Ginny, sendo a pessoa boa que era, não seria cruel o suficiente para o rejeitar.

"Claro, Colin," ela respondeu debilmente. "Vamos tomar o café da manhã." Colin sorriu largamente e praticamente saltou para o Salão Principal, uma Ginny sombria a segui-lo.

"Não pode ser ele, pois não?" Ginny pensou, entrando em pânico. Ele era, afinal, a única pessoa que queria passar algum tempo com ela. Ele era um bom garoto e tudo isso, mas ele tinha a estranha capacidade de enervar todas as pessoas. Ginny sentou-se ao lado dele, que esperava ansioso na mesa dos Gryffindor. Sempre que olhava para a sua cara excitada, o coração dela apertava-se.

"Como é que posso ter a certeza?" Ela pensava, desesperada. "Talvez se der algumas pistas…"

Para o alívio de Ginny, Kringle tinha escolhido esse momento para chegar, com uma pequena embalagem amarrada.

- Olha, Colin. - Ginny apontou para a coruja que se aproximava. -É a minha coruja nova, alguém ma mandou ontem. Eu estarei eternamente grata a essa pessoa, se eu ao menos soubesse quem ela é. - Ginny observou a sua cara pormenorizadamente. Ela também se criticou por ter sido tão precipitada. 

"E o que é que vais fazer se for ele? Começar a falar como uma idiota e cair aos seus pés?"

Felizmente, ou Colin não sabia do que é que ela estava a falar, ou estava determinado a não o demonstrar. - Isso foi um gesto simpático. - Colin respondeu vendo Kringle a dirigir-se à mesa deles. Para surpresa e divertimento de Ginny, Kingle desceu a pique, certificando-se de que acertava Colin com a asa antes de aterrisar.

- Au! - Colin gemeu; Ginny teve de se segurar para não rir. As outras pessoas sentadas à mesa gargalhavam.

Ginny susteve a respiração quando viu o que a coruja entregava. Era um pacote pequeno, bem embrulhado e verde, juntamente com o mesmo envelope verde e dourado que tinha recebido no dia anterior. Não tinha nome, mas Kringle parecia saber que era para ela. Ginny deu uma olhada para a mesa, mas ninguém estava sequer a olhar para ela. Com certeza o seu Pai Natal secreto (pois era assim que ela tinha começado a chamá-lo) estaria a observá-la para ver a sua reacção. Isso se ele estivesse lá.

---

O que Ginny não sabia era que o seu "Pai Natal secreto" estava mesmo a observá-la, muito concentrado. Tinha começado a olhá-la no instante em que ela tinha entrado no Hall com aquele insuportável Creevey. Os ciúmes invadiram-no, um sentimento ao qual ele definitivamente não estava habituado, e que não era bem vindo. Devia ser com ele que ela falava tão espontaneamente. Devia ser com ele que ela partilhava os seus segredos, medos, alegrias e problemas.

Ele olhava-a enquanto ela dava a Kringle um pedaço de torrada antes de sair do Salão Principal com o pacote que lhe tinha enviado. O seu coração deu um pulo ao vê-la olhar para a coruja de uma maneira tão afectuosamente. Ele perguntava-se o que ela faria com os seus presentes… Com sorte, ela sentir-se-ia da mesma maneira quando ele se revelasse.

"Não ponhas a carroça à frente dos bois", ele disse para si mesmo firmemente. Ainda faltava muito tempo para esse momento.

---

Ginny desamarrou o pacote e saiu do Salão, sem se preocupar em responder às perguntas de Colin, que queria saber para onde ela ia. Ela estava absorta a tudo e todos, excepto ao desejo de querer estar sozinha quando abrisse o presente de hoje. 

Ela não estava à espera de outro, apesar de ela conhecer a canção. A coruja tinha sido muito cara, o facto de a pessoa estar a passar por este trabalho todo por causa dela era inimaginável.

No entanto, não havia nenhuma dúvida de que aquele envelope era da mesma pessoa.

Ginny trancou-se numa das salas de aulas vazias. Ela pousou o pacote e abriu o envelope com as mãos a tremer. De novo, ela encontrou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho com o elegante tipo de letra a adorná-lo. 

_No Segundo dia de Natal_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te_

_Os teus doces preferidos, com uma surpresa ou duas_

Ginny deixou sair o ar que ela estava a conter. Era quase idêntico ao do dia anterior, incluindo o facto de não haver nenhuma pista sobre a pessoa que tinha enviado.

"Os teus doces preferidos…" Ginny leu a linha outra vez. "Como é que ele sabe quais são os meus doces preferidos?" 

Ginny pôs a nota no bolso e pegou na embalagem que cabia na alma da sua mão. Levantando a tampa, ela descobriu dois sapos de chocolate. 

"Como é que ele sabia…" Ela pensou, confusa. Mas também, toda a gente sabia que a sua colecção de figurinhas de bruxos e bruxas famosos era maior até que a de Ron. Era a única coisa que ela comprava no Expresso de Hogwarts quando tinha dinheiro, e os donos do Dedosdemel tinham alguns postos de lado sempre que havia uma ida a Hogsmeade.

- Suponho que seja muito óbvio… - ela murmurou para si mesma. Abriu um dos sapos e olhou para o cartão.

Ela comeu o chocolate antes que ele pudesse fugir, e fechou os seus olhos em Êxtase. "O que seria de mim sem chocolate?" Ela pensou sonhadora. A sua família sempre tinha ficado preocupada com a sua obsessão com qualquer coisa que tivesse chocolate, e o facto de que ela gastava todas as suas poupanças em sapos de chocolate sempre que podia.

_Tu sabes que uma garota precisa de manter a forma! _A voz da sua mãe fazia-se ouvir na sua mente._ Vais ficar mais gorda que uma baleia se continuares assim!. Ginny sorriu perante as ameaçasda sua mãe. Ela felizmente tinha herdado os genes de magreza da sua família, como Ron. Por mais que ela comesse, não ganhava um quilo._

Apesar da sua paixão por chocolate, Ginny quase deixava a figurinha cair quando viu quem era a bruxa que lhe acenava.

- Oh, meu… - ela murmurou. A olhar para ela estava uma das figurinhas mais raras. Ela sabia que ninguém tinha uma, mas com certeza o seu Pai Natal secreto não poderia saber que cartão tinha dentro…?

Ela abriu abruptamente o outro sapo de chocolate, deitando a embalagem para o chão, e olhando, sem poder acreditar, para outro feiticeiro extremamente raro que lhe acenava.

- Inacreditável. - Ela murmurou confusa. Ron teria um ataque quando lhe mostrasse!, ela pensou sorrindo maliciosamente. Eles sempre tinham tido um pequeno concurso entre eles.

Ginny dançou de alegria na sala, antes de meter o outro sapo na boca. Ela colocou as duas novas figurinhas na sua mala junto com o pedaço de pergaminho e saiu da sala.

No caminho de volta para a sala comum, os seus pensamentos voltaram à pessoa que tinha passado por tanto trabalho por causa dela.

"Finalmente alguém reparou em mim, e nem sequer sei quem é." Ginny suspirou, saboreando o último pedaço de chocolate a derreter-se na sua língua.


	3. O terceiro dia de Natal

**O TERCEIRO DIA DE NATAL**

_Quando tens dúvidas, vai à biblioteca_. Pelo menos esse era o lema de Hermione, e ela era a rainha suprema de descobrir coisas. Por isso Ginny pensou que devia seguir o lema dela e tentar pesquisar alguma coisa. Afinal, não ia fazer mal, e _tinha_ de haver algum feitiço que pudesse ajudá-la.

Pelo menos Ginny assim esperava.

Vozes altas do outro lado da prateleira de livro fizeram com que Ginny fizesse uma pausa com o livro grande e poeirento com capa de cabedal que ela estava a ler. Sem sorte nenhuma, diga-se de passagem.

- Não sabia que sabias ler, Weasel* - Ginny ouviu alguém falar arrastadamente.

- Ou levas o que vieste aqui buscar, ou sais, não temos tempo para as tuas idiotices. - Ginny ouviu Hermione mandar. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, era preciso a Hermione estar mesmo zangada para gritar no meio da biblioteca.

Ginny ouviu Malfoy (percebeu que não podia ser mais ninguém) dizer alguma coisa que não conseguiu decifrar. "Ao menos ele está a seguir a regra do silêncio", Ginny pensou divertida. Ela não podia dizer a mesma coisa sobre o seu irmão.

- Sai da minha frente, seu maldito Devorador da Morte! - Ron gritou, e pelo barulho que agora se podia ouvir, Ginny adivinhou que Ron estava a ser impedido de o atacar.

Ginny ouviu Malfoy rir antes de rodear a prateleira e sair da biblioteca. Quando passou por ela, deu-lhe um sorriso fraco que lhe disse o quão orgulhoso ele estava de si mesmo. Quando ele se virou, Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar carrancudo. _Tosco, ela pensou._

Alguns minutos depois, Ginny viu a cabeça de Hermione a espreitar para fora da prateleira de onde Malfoy tinha saído. Ela sorriu calorosamente quando viu Ginny, mas ela pôde ver que a garota ainda estava com raiva do encontro com Malfoy.

- Olá, Ginny - ela cumprimentou, vindo sentar-se na sua mesa. - A fazer trabalho da escola? - Hermione perguntou contente. 

- Er… sim - Ginny disse. Ela não sabia por quê, mas não queria que toda a gente soubesse sobre o seu "Pai Natal secreto". Dizer a Hermione era o mesmo que dizer a Ron, e ele faria uma tempestade num copo de água e depois a família dela também ia fazer um grande escândalo… Para não mencionar o Harry ficar a saber, seria horrivelmente embaraçoso e ela preferia evitar essa situação.

- Quem me dera que o Ron fosse mais parecido contigo! Tive de obrigá-lo a vir para cá hoje, não sei por que é que ele protesta, o Snape deu-nos uma redacção mesmo grande para depois das férias. Se eu fosse ele, ficaria agradecido por ter alguém que o fizesse ter boas notas. - Ginny sorriu compreensivamente para Hermione.

- Ele provavelmente vai ficar agradecido quando a tiver acabado e não tiver de se preocupar mais com ela. - Ginny assegurou-lhe. - Mas eu não ficaria à espera que ele o diga, ele às vezes é tão teimoso! - Ginny acrescentou amigavelmente.  

- Pois é… - Hermione concordou, com o olhar distante. - Bom, o melhor é eu voltar antes que os garotos tentem fugir. - Enquanto Hermione se levantava, ela viu alguma coisa no fim da mesa de Ginny. - Hey, Ginny, aquilo é teu? - ela perguntou, curiosa.

- O quê?

- Aquele pacote verde no fim da mesa.

- Oh! - Ginny exclamou, a sua cabeça em êxtase ao olhar pela primeira vez o que era obviamente o seu terceiro presente. - Sim… esse é o meu, er… presente para o Harry! - Ela disse, colocando para fora a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça.

Hermione sorriu-lhe. - Não te preocupes, eu não lhe vou contar.

- Obrigada. - Ginny disse, vendo-a voltar para a sua mesa.

"Boa, agora tenho de encontrar alguma coisa para dar ao Harry!" Ginny reclamou de si mesma. Ela precisava mesmo melhorar a sua capacidade de pensar rapidamente.

Quando os seus olhos voltaram para o pacote, o seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e mais rápido. "Como é que ele o pôs aí sem eu reparar?"

Ginny levantou-se, deixando os livros em que estava a pesquisar em cima da mesa, para outra altura. Ela pegou na embalagem embrulhada com papel verde, pesando-a com as mãos. Ela foi para um canto vazio da biblioteca e abriu o envelope verde adornado com azevinho dourado, como os outros dois. O pergaminho que estava dentro não era uma surpresa, nem o facto de que não havia um nome em lado nenhum.

_No terceiro dia de Natal_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te_

_Três ganchos franceses_

Ginny voltou a ler o verso, como tinha feito com os outros, maravilhada com o tipo de letra requintado.

"Quem quer que tenha escrito isto tem umas mãos firmes e talentosas." Ela pensou, mas depois corou com o duplo significado da frase.

Voltando para o pacote, viu (como o verso tinha dito) três lindos ganchos para o cabelo franceses. Eram verdes, com imensos fios de ouro com relevo. Ginny colocou um no cabelo, e até com a pouca luz da biblioteca ela podia ver que ficavam esquisitos no cabelo dela.

- Meu Deus… isto é demasiado - Ela sussurrou, enquanto observava o reflexo dos seus novos enfeites para o cabelo, o ouro a brilhar como milhares de diamantes (de alguma maneira ela sabia que aquilo não era falso como o que ela estava acostumada). Ela sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos antes que as pudesse evitar.

"Tenho de saber quem é que anda a fazer isto." Ela pensou com a determinação renovada. 

* Trocadilho com Weasel (que em inglês quer dizer doninha) e Weasley

***~*~*~*~***

**N/A: **Eu sei que estes capítulos são curtos… mas acho que ficam bem com a história. Normalmente eu odeio ler histórias com capítulos curtos, mas espero que este seja uma excepção :)

**N/T:** Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Eu adorei! Tem de esperar até ao último capítulo para descobrir quem é o Pai Natal Secreto. São doze (capítulos, não Pais Natais) e eu pretendo postar um cada dia. **Lisa: Ah, diz lá se não é verdade que ela fica fofíssima sendo chocolatra! Tem tudo a ver! **


	4. O quarto dia de Natal

**O QUARTO DIA DE NATAL**

No dia seguinte, Ginny podia ser encontrada sentada na mesma mesa de biblioteca como no dia anterior. Quem passasse por ela admiraria os lindos ganchos que prendiam o seu cabelo encaracolado ruivo, e pouco depois, começaria a questionar a sua sanidade.

- Caramba, tens de estar aqui em algum lugar… - podia ouvir-se ela a murmurar para si própria. Alguns primeiranistas tinham parado para olhar para os seus olhos arregalados e assustaram-se com uma das suas crises de palavrões. Ela nem sequer tinha reparado que eles estavam lá.

Na verdade, Ginny estava completamente abstraída aos olhares que recebia das pessoas que passavam ou aos olhares ameaçadores de Madame Pince. A única coisa que ocupava sua cabeça era encontrar algum tipo de feitiço ou poção para descobrir de onde vinham esses presentes.

---

A pessoa em questão estava a vê-la folhear um livro com uma brutalidade que não era comum nela, rindo silenciosamente para si mesmo.

"Ela é determinada…" Ele pensou divertido. "Pena que todo o seu esforço seja em vão."

Se ela conseguisse achar um feitiço que a pudesse ajudar, ela ficaria desapontada ao perceber que não teria nenhum efeito. Ele tinha bloqueado todos aqueles métodos mágicos indesejáveis de encontrar a origem de qualquer coisa. Ele até sabia de um feitiço que, se a carta tivesse desbloqueada, diria exactamente quem a tinha escrito. 

"Não posso deixar que os meus planos sejam arruinados, pois não?" Ele pensou presunçosamente. Apesar de não o mostrar, ele estava preocupada que mesmo os seus planos acabassem por não ser suficientes no fim.

--- 

Ginny atirou outro livro para a pilha à frente dela que cada vez crescia mais. "Não serve para nada…" ela resmungou, mudando para outro. Apesar de não ter paciência nenhuma com este tipo de coisas, ela era demasiado teimosa para desistir sem antes encontrar o que ela estava a procurar.

Ela parou de deitar fumo quando se deparou com um parágrafo interessante.

_«'Originaro', pronunciado 'Ó-rigi-nÁro' quando dirigido a um objecto dirá de onde ele veio ou foi criado. Este feitiço pode ser frustrante considerando que poderá dizer a origem óbvia, e não aquela procurada. Por exemplo, se for feito num sweater de lã (assumamos que se quer saber quem o mandou), pode mostrar uma imagem de uma ovelha ao invés da informação que se quer receber. A razão é porque o sweater veio, obviamente, de uma ovelha. É necessária imensa concentração para obter os resultados desejados._

_Boa sorte!»_

- Vale a pena tentar, suponho. - Ignorando a regra que dizia claramente que não era permitido usar magia em nenhuma parte da biblioteca, Ginny tirou a varinha do bolso, enquanto praticava a pronunciação na sua cabeça.

"Ó-rinÍ-nÁro… espera, não… Ó-rigi-nÁro… é isso mesmo!"

Fechando os olhos, e dirigindo todos os seus pensamentos a quem lhe andava a dar presentes (o que não era difícil, visto ser a única coisa em que ela pensava ultimamente), Ginny sussurrou o encantamento, apontando a varinha ao pequeno pedaço de pergaminho em cima da mesa. Um pequeno raio de luz branca saiu da sua carinha (felizmente não fazia nenhum barulho, ou ela seria expulsa da biblioteca pela Madame Pince). Atingiu o pergaminho e no início o papel limitou-se a brilhar misteriosamente. Parecendo quase como um balão de pensamento dos livros muggles de banda desenhada, uma nuvem rosa pairou sobre a mesa. Dentro estava nitidamente a figura de uma árvore.

- Argh! - Ginny gritou, usando a mão para afastar a imagem da sua frente.

- Miss Weasley! - uma voz aguda e não muito contente fez-se soar atrás dela.

- Sim, Madame Pince? - Ginny perguntou, tentando parecer o mais inocente possível com os restos de um feitiço a pairar sobre a sua mesa.

- Sabe que magia não é permitida aqui. Vou ter de lhe pedir que saia, mas não sem antes tirar dez pontos da sua casa. - Depois Madame Pince afastou-se, mas Ginny ainda podia sentir o seu olhar ameaçador do outro lado da biblioteca. Ginny resmungou, pegou suas coisas e saiu da biblioteca.

---

- Ó-rigi-nÁro! - Ginny gritou por aquela que parecia ser a centésima vez naquele dia. De novo, a imagem irritante de um carvalho pairou sobre a sua cabeça.

- Raios. Bem, ao menos já sei que este papel veio de um carvalho…

Os pensamentos de Ginny pararam quando um grande "squawk" veio do outro lado das portas trancadas da sala de feitiços (Pois Ginny tinha-se trancado na sala, colocando mesas na porta para garantir privacidade).

- O que…? - ela murmurou, indo até à porta e encantando uma mesa para sair do seu caminho.

Quando abriu a porta, ficou chocada ao descobrir quatro pequenos pássaros brancos a olhar para ela.

- Squaaawk - um deles disse, desta vez mais alto, já que não tinhauma porta no meio. Eles entraram na sala sem Ginny lhes dizer nada e pousaram na mesa do Professor Flitwick.

Ginny meteu a cabeça para fora da sala, mas não parecia haver alguém nos corredores. - De onde diabos vocês vieram? - Ela perguntou pra ninguém em especial. - Este não é outro presente, pois não?... - Ela fez uma careta só de pensar na reacção da sua mãe a quatro pássaros barulhentos a acordá-la todas as noites. Foi aí que reparou que um dos pássaros tinha um envelope amarrado à perna, como numa coruja (apesar de este não parecer gostar muito de ser usado como mensageiro). Ela voltou para dentro, pensando no que iria fazer com aqueles animais inesperados. Apesar de eles não parecerem tão excitantes como os outros três presentes, as suas mãos ainda tremiam ao abrir o envelope.

_No quarto dia de Natal_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te_

_Quatro ovos dourados ornamentados._

- Ovos? - ela sussurrou, olhando para os pássaros com dúvidas. Mas quando ela ia voltar a ler a carta outra vez, os pássaros levantaram-se e dirigiram-se para a saída.

- Ei! Voltem cá! - Ela gritou-lhes, sem saber se era boa ideia deixá-los a vaguear pela escola. Ela voltou-se para a mesa em que eles tinham pousado, e exclamou ao ver o que tinham deixado. Quatro ovos reluzentes e dourados brilhavam na sala de aulas escura. Eles pareciam iluminar a área sombria à sua volta com uma luz dourada, fazendo uma pessoa ficar feliz e quente só de olhar para eles. Sem conseguir resistir ao seu encanto, Ginny atravessou a sala e pegou num, apertando-o contra o peito. A alegria rapidamente invadiu o seu corpo, deixando todos os seus dedos a tremer com aquela energia. Pousando aquele ovo cuidadosamente, ela pegou em outro. O mesmo tipo de coisa aconteceu, mas desta vez várias imagens apareceram diante dos seus olhos. 

A sua família, a sua mãe a agarrá-la para um abraço gigantesco depois de ter saído da Câmara dos Segredos.

Percy, a ameaçar os gémeos com o punho por terem tornado o seu cabelo azul.

Arthur a contra-lhe tudo sobre o seu novo aparelho muggle.

Centenas de memórias passaram diante dos seus olhos. Todas lembravam-na do quanto a sua família era importante para ela. Não percebeu que estava a chorar até pousar o ouvo dourado na mesa. Ela limpou as lágrimas rapidamente, pegando no ovo seguinte.

Aquele estava longe de ser agradável como o anterior. A primeira coisa a passar-lhe pela cabeça foi Tom Riddle. Por um pequeno momento ela tinha pensado que era Harry, mas os seus olhos frios e o sorriso sarcástico fizeram-na tremer. Ele estava em cima dela, a gozar com ela, rindo de como tinha sido facilmente iludida, e de como Harry ia morrer por causa da sua ingenuidade. A sua face tinha empalidecido, mas nenhuma lágrima caiu. Ela estava demasiado aterrorizada para chorar. Outras imagens seguiram-se àquela: Hermione deitada, petrificada, na Ala Hospitalar, a cara angustiada do irmão sempre que a via. Tudo no que Ginny podia pensar era, "eu fiz isto, a culpa é toda minha".

Mas depois as imagens pareceram mudar. Ela estava a recordar-se da sensação de Tom a tomar o seu corpo e como ela tinha tentado lutar. Ele tinha ficado ainda mais zangado, dizendo-lhe para o ouvir, que ele era amigo dela e que nunca lhe faria mal. Ainda assim ela resistiu. "Não vou deixar que lhes faças mal" ela tinha pensado desesperadamente.

Ela tinha lutado arduamente com ele, às vezes ganhando um pouco de controle sobre ele enquanto a possuía.

_- Mata-a - Tom tinha ordenado à serpente nos confins do corpo de Ginny. "**Não"**, Ginny tinha pensado desesperadamente, enquanto ela avançava sobre Penelope Clearwater (a garota que tinha visto Percy beijar) e Hermione._

_ - Então, Ginny. - Tom tinha dito para a tranquilizar – Ela descobriu o nosso segredo, depressa vai perceber que estás atrás de tudo. Não quero que tenhas problemas._

_A voz dele parecia tão calma e segura que Ginny quase vacilou. Mas a ideia do que isso poderia fazer à sua família atingiu-a e ela esqueceu Tom por um pequeno momento, mas isso já era suficiente._

_- Não mates ninguém! – ela tinha sussurrado ao basilisco desesperadamente. Ele virou a cabeça rapidamente, e Hermione e Penelope, em vez de receberem o raio directamente, olharam para os seus olhos através do espelho que tinham sido espertas o suficiente para trazer. Elas caíram para o chão parecendo mortas, mas Ginny sabia que não estavam._

_- TOLA! – Tom tinha gritado no fundo da sua mente. Ginny podia sentir que ele estava a tentar voltar a controlá-la, para acabar o que ele tinha vindo fazer. Ela não podia deixar que isso acontecesse. Com a sua última réstia de força, ela tirou a varinha e fez um barulho enorme, com faíscas a voarem em todas as direcções para atrair os professores._

_Ela tinha voltado para a escuridão, só acordou quando já era noite, o diário aberto pousado em cima do seu peito._

Ginny abriu outra vez os seus olhos, ela estava a tremer, mas não era de medo. Ela pousou o ovo com cuidado, maravilhada com o que tinha visto. Todos os seus sentimentos de culpa tinham desaparecido. Ela _tinha o enfrentado. Ela tinha impedido que ele matasse com todas as forças que tinha conseguido reunir. Se não tivesse sido por ela, Hermione e Penelope estariam mortas. Se não tivesse sido ela a receber o diário, quem sabe quem o podia ter recebido? Essa pessoa podia até ter sido um dos servos fiéis de Voldemort, e aí ele com certeza teria voltado ao poder._

Ginny não conseguia acreditar nos efeitos de ter compreendido algo tão simples. Parecia como se tivesse estado a carregar um peso para onde quer que ia, e que de repente ele tinha desaparecido. Aquele ovo tinha lhe mostrado o seu pior medo, e ela tinha-no enfrentado e percebido que estava a carregar aquele peso sem motivo nenhum.

O controle que Tom Riddle tinha sobre ela estava finalmente quebrado. Ela nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente ao seu "Pai Natal Secreto" por isto.

Se ela ao menos soubesse quem ele era…

Ela olhou para o último ovo com algumas dúvidas; já tinha passado por várias emoções por uma noite. No entanto, o ovo estava a libertar um brilho reconfortante a que Ginny não conseguiu resistir. Pegando-o, Ginny preparou-se para as imagens ou sentimentos que ela pensou que começassem a invadir a sua mente.

Muito surpreendentemente, nada aconteceu.

- Talvez seja defeituoso – ela murmurou, sem se importar. O ovo só por si era completamente lindo; ter poderes mágicos era só um bónus.

Ela arrumou os quatro tesouros na sua mala e saiu da sala, dando saltinhos enquanto andava.


	5. O quinto dia de Natal

**O QUINTO DIA DE NATAL**

Ginny sentou-se no Salão Principal, fitando o seu almoço. Só conseguia pensar no seu Pai Natal secreto. Os seus presentes pareciam aumentar de valor, quer financeiramente, quer emocionalmente, a cada dia. Ela estava a começar a ficar paranóica.

Sempre que um garoto olhava para ela, Ginny começava a olhar para ele intensamente, como se dessa maneira pudesse descobrir quem é que lhe estava a mandar aqueles presentes. Até agora, a única coisa que tinha conseguido era a população masculina pensar que ela estava louca.

"Bem, ao menos reparam em mim." Ginny pensou, sem se importar. O único garoto com o qual se importava naquele momento era o que estava a mandar-lhe aqueles presentes.

_Será que vou receber outro presente hoje?_

_Será que ele finalmente se vai revelar?_

_E se eu nunca descobrir quem ele é?_

Estas perguntas, junto com muitas outras, pareciam invadir a mente de Ginny. 

---

Só pouco antes do jantar é que uma das suas dúvidas foi respondida.

Kringle estava a bater irritantemente na janela circular do seu dormitório, como tinha feito no primeiro dia em que aquilo tinha começado.

Ginny saltou da cama e abriu a janela para deixar a sua adorada coruja entrar.

"Olá, pequeno", ela cumprimentou. Os seus olhos foram instantaneamente atraídos para a embalagem verde, com o envelope verde luxuoso.

Abrindo o envelope primeiro, que tinha se tornado tipo que uma tradição, ela tirou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de dentro.

_No quinto dia de Natal_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te,_

_Cinco amuletos encantados._

- Amuletos… - Ginny repetiu, curiosa. Kringle piou como se estivesse a dizer que sim.

Pousando o pergaminho, ela passou para o pacote. Ela tirou o papel cuidadosamente, e cinco amuletos de âmbar coloridos brilharam. Dois deles tinham sido feitos em brincos, um pendia elegantemente de um colar, e dois estavam presos delicadamente a uma pulseira para o braço e outra para o tornozelo. 

Ginny tinha, claro, ouvido falar sobre aquele tipo de coisas. Eram dados a esposas ou filhos nas famílias mais ricas e supostamente tinham feitiços de protecção. Eram óptimos presentes para alguém querido. Ginny imediatamente colocou-os. Eles ficavam estranhos ao pé das suas roupas gastas, mas ela não se importava.

Eles podiam ser de plástico que ela ia gostar deles da mesma maneira. Que alguém tinha gasto tempo com ela já era bastante estranho, mas gastar assim tanto dinheiro…

Ginny sentou-se na cama, completamente confusa. Ela só percebeu mais tarde que se tinha esquecido totalmente do jantar.


	6. O sexto dia de Natal

**O SEXTO DIA DE NATAL**

**N/A: O capítulo não foi betado, por isso não estranhem eu ter deixado passar alguns erros. Ah, e as Weird Sisters são as Esquesitonas.**

Ginny estava outra vez na biblioteca, mas não para o que se podia imaginar tendo em conta os acontecimentos dos últimos tempos. Ela na verdade tinha desistido completamente da maneira de pensar de Hermione. Simplesmente não era o seu estilo. Ela estava na biblioteca apenas por causa das Poções.

Compreensivamente, ela tinha-se esquecido totalmente dos trabalhos que os professores lhe tinham passado para as férias. Snape tinha estado com um humor pior do que o costume quando lhes marcou aquela composição. Sendo o Grinch da escola ele queria fazer com que as férias de toda a gente fossem tão más como as dele com certeza seriam.

"Só porque tu nunca te divertes não tens de estragar as férias dos outros" Ginny pensou, amaldiçoando Snape na sua mente.

Apesar de por for a ela parecer chateadíssima, por dentro ela estava a dançar de alegria. Nem Snape podia fazer com que hoje ela ficasse triste. Ela tinha vestido as suas roupas menos gastas e estava adornada elegantemente com os ganchos para o cabelo e os amuletos que o seu "Pai Natal Secreto" lhe dera. Como nunca tinha ganho algo tão caro, ela sentia-se mais feminina sempre que olhava para o seu reflexo, ou os brincos roçavam a sua face.

Na verdade, estava sentada na biblioteca há uma hora e só tinha conseguido escrever duas linhas. A sua mente estava demasiado distraída para se concentrar em poções curadoras.

Ron tinha olhado para ela de uma maneira estranha quando tinha descido para o Salão Comunal nessa manhã, mas não tinha feito nenhuma pergunta. Ele provavelmente pensava que eram imitações que lhe tinham sido oferecidas num dos seus aniversários.

Olhar em volta da biblioteca (só para se ela avistasse alguém agradável, carregando o presente daquele dia) não lhe mostrou nada excepto Madame Pince, que olhava para ela como se estivesse a avisá-la. Ela obviamente ainda se lembrava do incidente do outro dia. 

Ginny sorriu e acenou, fazendo com que ela estreitasse os olhos e franzisse a testa.

Pensando que seria melhor ao menos fingir que trabalhava, Ginny pegou na pena e começou a fazer rabiscos num pedaço de pergaminho.

Quinze minutes depois, Ginny decidiu que não valia a pena tentar trabalhar e voltou para o Salão Comunal.

Ron e Harry estavam a jogar xadrez e nem sequer olharam quando ela entrou. Fazer barulho enquanto andava pelo Salão só fez com que Ron se queixasse dos ignorantes barulhentos. Ginny bufou antes de subir a escada em caracol para o seu quarto.

Os seus olhos ficaram esbugalhados quando viu que algo estava à sua espera. Outro pacote, desta vez maior, estava em cima da sua cama, um envelope pousado no topo.

A mente de Ginny começou a trabalhar… como é que ele podia ter entrado no seu dormitório se não fosse um Gryffindor? A janela não estava aberta, logo não podia ter sido Kringle a trazê-lo…

A imagem da cara de Harry passou pela sua cabeça, e o seu coração começou a bater fortemente no seu peito.

"Será que pode ser ele?" ela pensava desesperada. Se fosse de outra casa eles teriam tido algum tempo para se infiltrarem na Sala Comunal dos Gryffindor, o que agora parecia uma possibilidade muito pouco provável.

Ela não conseguia lembrar-se de outra pessoa excepto Harry que fosse Gryffindor e ficasse no castelo durante as férias.

Excepto… "oh não, o Colin não" Ginny pensou, o seu coração a afundar-se. O que é que era suposto ela lhe dizer, se fosse ele?

_"Eu adorei todos os presentes, a sério, mas acho que não podemos ser nada mais do que amigos…" _

Ela não o queria magoar… ele era uma pessoa decente, mesmo sendo extremamente aborrecedor.

Ela atravessou o quarto rapidamente, indo buscar o envelope. Dentro podia-se ler:

_No sexto dia de Natal,_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te,_

_Seis caixas musicais para tocar as tuas canções favoritas._

Voltando a sua atenção rapidamente para o grande pacote, Ginny começou a arrancar o papel verde.

Dentro estavam seis caixas ornamentadas com motives esculpidos. Cada uma era de uma cor diferente, e cabiam na palma da sua mão.

Levantando a tampa de uma, Ginny ficou surpreendida com a súbita música que encheu o quarto. Era uma das suas músicas preferidas das "Weird Sisters". Uma rodinha do lado controlava o volume. Fechando a tampa, a música parava completamente.

A outra era uma linda música lenta de Bonny Boulegard, um jovem bruxo muito popular que era o novo favorito das feiticeiras.

Cada caixa que Ginny abria tinha uma outra canção que ela amava.

Ela estava completamente espantada com o facto de que ele sabia quais eram as canções que ela adorava. A menos que as caixas estivessem enfeitiçadas para tocas a canção favorita da pessoa…

"Terei de perguntar quando descobrir quem é que anda a fazer isto."


	7. O sétimo dia de Natal

**O SÉTIMO DIA DE NATAL**

**N/A: **Gillyweed é aquela planta que o Dobby deu pró Harry na segunda prova do torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, para ele poder respirar debaixo de água.

- Acabado! – Ginny exclamou, tirando a neve do seu manto. Examinou o boneco de neve aparentemente normal que estava à sua frente. Era igual aos bonecos de neve tradicionais dos muggles. Nariz de cenoura, chapéu alto e preto e tudo isso. Ela tinha acrescentado um dos seus velhos cachecóis dos Gryffindor, para ficar bem.

- Agora a parte divertida – Ginny disse para si mesma, as bochechas a corar tanto de frio como de prazer.

Ela tirou a varinha e começou a murmurar encantamentos. Nada parecia acontecer… pelo menos até ter levado com uma bola de neve na cara. 

- Funciona! – ela gritou alegremente, sorrindo para a sua criação, a neve que caía do seu cabelo a passar despercebida. Quando o boneco de neve tentou acertá-la com outra bola, Ginny fugiu, indo para o lago. A bola de neve acertou o chão perto dos seus pés, e o seu boneco estava a ameaçá-la abanando o pulso.

Ginny riu, agradecendo a si mesma por não lhe ter dado pernas. Agora, sempre que alguém se aproximasse demais, eles seriam atacados por um tipo de boneco de neve vivo. "Fred e George ficariam orgulhosos" ela pensou contente, olhando para o lago congelado.

Ginny sentou-se com brusquidão na neve, olhando para o lago com satisfação. Ela não se importava que a neve estivesse a molhar o seu manto gasto, na verdade até era refrescante. Sem nada para a distrair, os pensamentos voltaram para o seu misterioso oferecedor de prendas. Ela gemeu com o peso da súbita onda de emoções que a atingiu como uma bludger no estômago. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha feito algo tão… ela nem consegui achar as palavras certas para o descrever. 

_Simpático… romântico… atencioso… _essas palavras normalmente usadas simplesmente não serviam. Afinal, nunca ninguém lhe tinha prestado tanta atenção, ou tendo passado por tanto trabalho só para a agradar. Ela era sempre ignorada. Ela nunca tinha recebido uma rosa no dia de São Valentim, ou um beijo debaixo do azevinho no Natal. Este tipo de coisas era suposto acontecer a pessoas bonitas como Cho Chang ou Parvati Patil.

O facto de que finalmente estava a acontecer a ela enchia os buracos do seu coração com sentimentos muito necessários. Ela sentia-se a flutuar, algo que ela nunca pensou que pudesse sentir.

Foi aí que ela olhou para cima e reparou que uma parte do lago já não estava congelada.

- O que… - ela começou a gritar, tendo a certeza de que aquele buraco no gelo não estava lá antes. Mas antes de poder acabar o seu pensamento, a cabeça de uma sereia emergiu da água, olhando para ela com os seus profundos olhos amarelos.

É claro que não valia a pena fazer perguntas, sabendo muito bem que ela não a compreenderia fora da água. Em vez disso, ela ficou a olhar com um misto de admiração e medo. Desde o seu terceiro ano que Ginny era fascinada por essas criaturas. Ela tinha ficado extremamente invejosa quando os campeões do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros puderam nadar no lago e ir ver as suas casas. Enquanto assistia à prova ela só queria mergulhar e juntar-se a eles.

O seu pasmo parou com um grito alto da Sereia. Ginny olhou para ela com dúvidas, perguntando-se o que é que ela podia estar a fazer na superfície. Ela moveu a cabeça, como se estivesse a pedir a Ginny para se aproximar. Ginny hesitou, não sabia o quão grosso o gelo que cobria o lago era, e se aguentava o seu peso (visto que o buraco de gelo da sereia estava quase a meio do lago). Foi aí que ela viu uma coisa verde.

"A sereia está a segurar um dos meus presentes!" Ela pensou espantada, e completamente confusa ao mesmo tempo.

Sem pensar mais na segurança, Ginny começou a andar, ou melhor, deslizar, sobre a porção congelada do lago. Quando chegou até a sereia, ela (pelo menos Ginny pensava que era uma ela, pois usava um soutien de pedra) segurava o envelope verde familiar.

_No sétimo dia de Natal___

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te,_

_Um mergulho com sete sereias_

Ginny engasgou-se com aquelas palavras. "Ele realmente acha que vou saltar para o lago com um bando de criaturas mágicas?" Ela pensou espantada, a inquietação a invadir o seu corpo. Ela não reparou que a sereia também segurava um pacote embrulhado com pacote verde até ele estar bem em frente da sua cara.

"Oh!" Ginny exclamou com surpresa, segurando a embalagem e apesar das suas preocupações, desembrulhando-o com ansiedade nos seus olhos.

A sereia sorriu, ela gostava desta menina. Não era costume para a sua espécie associar-se a humanos, muito menos conceder-lhes favores. Mas, ela tinha visto esta menina muitas vezes, sentada perto do lago, a ler, suspirando. Às vezes ela até chorava. O sue coração teve pena da bruxa ruiva e solitária, e quando o garoto lhe informou dos seu plano ela não podia recusar. Ela sabia o quão feliz faria aquela pequena humana que ela gostava tanto de olhar à distância. Ariala (era assim que se chamava) sorriu divertida com o olhar enojada de Ginny quando abriu o pacote. A Gillyweed não era muito atractiva para os humanos, Ariala lembrou-se.

"Que nojo!" A mente de Ginny gritou quando viu (e cheirou) a planta viscosa parecida com papa que estava no fundo da caixa. Ela teria deitado a caixa inteira par ao lago se não tivesse visto um pergaminho do lado.

_Por favor não te precipites e deites fora esta planta. Apesar de ter um aspecto repugnante e, não vou mentir, ter um sabor igual, é importante que fiques com ela para o presente de hoje._

O coração de Ginny começou a bater forte, o seu Pai Natal Secreto nunca lhe tinha escrito nada excepto aquilo que vinha dentro do envelope. Esta nota extra fê-la tremer de prazer.

_Isto é Gillyweed e faz com que possas nadar debaixo de água durante uma hora. A Ariala vai tomar conta de ti enquanto estiveres no lago, por isso não temas as criaturas que dizem que nadam nas profundidades._

_Por favor não tenhas medo, eu nunca deixaria que algo acontecesse._

De novo, não havia assinatura. Ginny estava à espera de uma, mas ficou desapontada. Estes sentimentos foram afastados quando o medo voltou. Ela olhou para a sereia à sua frente, assumindo que ela fosse a Ariala, mas a sua presença apenas a confortou um bocadinho. Ela queria desesperadamente comer o Gillyweed e mergulhar nas profundezas do frio e misterioso lago. A outra metade dela queria acalmar as suas pernas que tremiam e sair rapidamente de lá, antes que morresse ou fosse comida pela Lula Gigante.

Ginny voltou a ler a última parte da carta, e contra a sua parte sensata, ela foi reconfortada pelas palavras.

_Eu nunca deixaria que algo acontecesse. _Algo dentro dela agitou-se, e ela sentiu o calor a invadir o seu corpo.

A seguir só percebeu que estava a colocar a horrível substância dentro da sua boca e a mastigá-la com determinação.

Ginny levou as mãos à garganta, e gemeu quando sentiu guelras. "Oh meu…" ela apensou preocupada. Foi aí que reparou que as mãos que tinha levado à garganta tinham agora membranas. Ginny tirou o seu manto e sapatos e fez a única coisa que parecia certo naquela altura.

Atirou-se de cabeça para as profundezas escuras do lago.

Ariala seguiu-a, sorrindo contente. Por alguns momentos ela ficou preocupada de que a humana não aceitaria a oferta e voltasse para o castelo.

Ginny estava à espera de um choque de água fria a atingisse, mas o choque da água estar confortável era quase tão espantoso. Ela segurou a respiração, tendo a certeza de que se ia afogar, mas para sua surpresa a água circulou suavemente pelas suas guelras. Ela abriu os olhos, e ficou chocada de ver o quão claro tudo estava. Ariala estava a segui-la, e Ginny ficou contente por isso.

Ela estreitou os olhos com medo quando viu algumas figuras escuras a aproximarem-se. Ela soltou um grito com bolhas de alívio quando viu que eram outras seis sereias. Elas cumprimentaram-na calorosamente, e Ginny lembrou-se que podia compreendê-las debaixo de água.

- Olá – ela tentou dizer, mas descobriu que ela não conseguia falar debaixo de água. Ela fez um barulho gorgolejante de alguém a ser estrangulado. Elas sorrira-lhe compreensivamente, antes de lhe pedirem para as seguir.

As sete sereias, todas com pele azul acinzentada, guiaram Ginny pelas profundezas e passagens do lago. Elas mostraram-lhe a sua aldeia, e os seus grindylows de estimação. Elas mostraram-lhe os lindos cenários que se podiam ver se se fosse aos lugares certos. 

Ginny estava num estado de felicidade e espanto. O fim da hora veio demasiado rápido para o seu gosto, e as sete sereias trouxeram-na de volta para a superfície. Elas deram-lhe um medalhão antes de sair da água. 

- Recordar-te-à do tempo que passaste aqui – Ariala explicou. – Ouve-o debaixo de água, e ouvirás as nossas canções. 

Ginny sorriu muito contento, olhando espantada para o medalhão. Ela tentou dizer-lhes "muito obrigada", mas só saíram bolhas. No entanto, elas pareceram perceber e sorriram-lhe.

- Não precisas de nos agradecer, pequena, pois isto não foi feito por nós – Ariala disse misteriosamente, e Ginny soube imediatamente do que é que ela estava a falar. Antes de poder fazer mais perguntas, ela sentiu as suas guelras a contraírem-se, e os seus pulmões a encherem-se de água. Ariala empurrou-a para cima rapidamente para que pudesse respirar oxigénio na superfície. Quando Ginny olhou para baixo, as sereias tinham desaparecido.

Ela saiu da água, apertando o sue medalhão, as suas roupas coladas ao corpo. O ar frio atingiu-a como milhares de pequenas facas e ela rapidamente tirou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço para se secar. Ginny suspirou de alívio, e calçou os sapatos e vestiu o manto, que estavam no mesmo sítio onde os tinha deixado no gelo no meio do lago. Ela andou lentamente em direcção do castelo. A sua mente em agitação com o maravilhoso presente que tinha recebido.

Ela deu um grande sorriso quando as palavras da carta surgiram na sua mente, e_u nunca deixaria que algo acontecesse. Era uma frase simples, mas tinha o efeito de lhe trazer outra vez lágrimas aos olhos. "Tenho sido um conjunto de emoções andante ultimamente" Ginny pensou contente, voltando para a Sala Comunal dos Gryffindor, tentando decifrar outra vez o mistério de toda a situação.___

Apesar de Ginny não saber, o seu "Pai Natal Secreto" tinha-a observado a entrar no lago, e esperava agitado e nervoso a sua volta. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro de alicio quando viu a sua expressão radiante.

- Belíssima – ele murmurou para si mesmo, querendo desesperadamente sair de trás das árvores e aquecê-la mantendo o seu corpo contra o dele.

Só quando ela entrou no castelo é que ele saiu do seu esconderijo e começou a dirigir-se para o calor do castelo. Ele estava tão distraído que só reparou demasiado tarde que uma bola de neve vinha na direcção da sua cara.

- Porra! – Ele praguejou quando a neve colidiu contra a sua parcialmente congelada face. Limpando a neve da sua cara a cabelo ele pôde ver um boneco de neve a inclinar-se para fazer outra bola.

Olhando admirada para o boneco de neve vivo com o cachecol dos Gryffindor, ele escapou por pouco do ataque seguinte. A bola de neve voou por cima da sua cabeça, e ele desatou a correr para o castelo, agradecendo aos deuses por aquela coisa não ter sido encantada com pernas.


	8. O oitavo dia de Natal

**N/A: **Muito obrigada pelos reviews! Eu adorei! =D Este capítulo é muito excitante!! Até agora, é o meu preferido! Espero que vocês também gostem!

**O OITAVO DIA DE NATAL**

- Já só faltam quarto dias até ao Natal… - Ginny murmurou excitada, riçando outro dia no seu calendário. – Sem contar o dia de hoje, claro. – Voltando a pôr o calendário na sua mesinha de cabeceira, Ginny vislumbrou alguma coisa dourada. Sorrindo, pegou o ovo dourado que ainda não tinha tido nenhum efeito. Ela passou as mãos pela sua superfície suave, fascinada pela maneira como a luz brilhava e se reflectia na sua superfície. Ela ainda não sabia o que fazia… mas por alguma razão ela não podia evitar de pensar que ainda faria alguma coisa. Sem obter nenhuma reacção do ovo, ela voltou a pousá-lo na usa mesinha.

Todos os presentes dos últimos sete dias estavam perto de sim: na sua mesinha de cabeceira, no seu malão, e até no seu bolso (ela usava as coisas que eram supostas serem usadas).

Ginny caiu na cama, suspirando com satisfação. Se o seu Pai Natal secreto fosse fiel à canção, ainda tinha cinco dias para receber presentes.

"Será que ele me vai dizer quem é no dia de Natal?" Ginny pensou. "Isso parece ser a coisa lógica para se fazer…"

"Isto se ele alguma vez me disser quem é…" Ginny gemeu para a sua almofada, ele não seria tão cruel ao ponto de nunca lhe dizer quem era, certo?

_Certo?_

Quando a sua mente não a confortou ela gemeu outra vez. Se ela não descobrisse quem estava por trás disto ela com certeza ficaria louca.

Ela pegou no ovo dourado outra vez e colocou-o no bolso do seu manto. Levantando-se e arrumando o seu sweater Weasley roxo, Ginny desceu para o pequeno-almoço.

O Salão Principal estava, como era de esperar, quase vazia. Ginny sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, que conversava com o seu irmão e Harry. Colocando a comida no seu prato, ela desligou-se da conversa deles. Foi acordada das delícias das suas panquecas de chocolate com Ron a abanar a mão à frente da sua cara.

- Ginny… GINNY! – Ele gritou fazendo as pessoas das mesas vizinhas olharem para eles com curiosidade.

- O que é? – Ginny respondeu a gritar, esfregando a sua mão no sítio onde se tinha espetado com o garfo. Barulhos súbitos eram sempre acompanhados com ela a entornar, deixar cair ou a espetar-se com alguma coisa.

- Eu estava só a perguntar-me onde é que arranjaste todas essas coisas que parecem ser caras… - ele começou, parecendo um pouco desconfortável.

"Então ele finalmente reparou" Ginny pensou divertida. Ela pegou no seu amuleto que pendia do seu pescoço. "Provavelmente acha que me meti com o tipo de gente errada e que comecei a roubar ou algo do género…" Ginny riu com a ideia… Ron tinha pouca confiança nela desde o seu primeiro ano.

- Ainda não tinhas reparado nelas? – Ela perguntou, tentando parecer surpresa, e fingindo que não tinha percebido os olhos estreitados de Hermione. "Porque é que ela tem de ser tão… observadora?" Ginny pensou, as suas bochechas a ficarem vermelhas.

- Sim, na verdade já reparei, mas pensei que não fosse nada demais… - Ron estava a olhar profundamente para ela, como se descobrisse a resposta na sua cara.

- Não é nada – Ginny respondeu defensivamente. - São só uns presentes de Natal adiantados – "Espero que não pergunte de quem são…" Ginny pensou desesperadamente, mas sabendo que não teria tal sorte. O trio nunca deixava um mistério que não estivesse solucionado. Os seus olhos voaram para Harry, esperando ver algum tipo de reacção na sua cara. Para sua grande surpresa, ele estava a olhar pra ela tão profundamente quanto Ron estava.

Ela sentiu um calor fraco no seu corpo, primeiro pensou que era por causa do seu olhar fixo e penetrante. Segundos depois, percebeu que era o ovo dourado encostado à anca de Ginny, no seu bolso.

Ela ia agarrá-lo, para ver o que estava a fazer, mas percebeu a tempo que se mostrar aquele tesouro dourado só iria levantar mais perguntas.

"Que sentimento tão bom…" Ela pensou agradada, enquanto o ovo continuava a libertar aquele tipo estranho de calor.

- De quem é que são? – Ron insistiu.

Ginny limitou-se a encolher os ombros e levantou-se da mesa.

- Não sabes? – Ele perguntou espantado. Hermione e, para o desapontamento de Ginny, Harry estavam tão chocados quanto o seu irmão.

- Eu não disse isso. Só acho que não tens nada a ver com isso – Ginny disse vagamente, começando a sair do Salão. Ron ficou de boca aberta, mas para o imenso alívio de Ginny não a seguiu.

Ginny voltou para a Sala de Encantamentos, que ultimamente tinha-se tornado tipo que o seu retiro. Tirando o ovo do seu bolso, ficou desapontada ao ver que tinha parado de fazer o que quer que estivesse a fazer durante o café da manhã.

"Porque é que reagiu assim quando o Harry olhou para mim?" ela pensou, bastante confusa. "Talvez tenha algo a ver com ele ter reparado que eu estava ao pé dele…"

Antes de poder pensar mais nesta ideia, todas as luzes que iluminavam a sala foram pagadas e Ginny mergulhou numa escuridão desconfortável. Ginny arfou quando ouviu a porta a ser aberta, e alguém a entrar na sala vazia e escura.

- Q-quem está a-aí? – Ela perguntou, finalmente achando a sua voz. Ela apertou o ovo dourado com força, e recuou até à mesa do Professor Flitwick.

Ninguém lhe respondeu, mas Ginny ainda podia sentir a presença de alguém na sala com ela. Ela ia perguntar de novo quando uns braços fortes a abraçaram pela cintura. Ginny paralisou de medo, abrindo a boca para gritar por ajuda, mas a pessoa que respirava junto ao seu pescoço inclinou-se e apanhou os seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

O ovo na mão de Ginny entrou imediatamente em acção, largando tanto calor que Ginny teve de o deixar cair antes que queimasse a sua mão. No entanto, deixar cair o ovo não parou a onde de calor que estava rapidamente a invadir o seu corpo. Ela estava à espera de ficar assustada ou enojada quando a pessoa começou a beijá-la. Foi completamente o oposto. Ela nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo antes, os sentimentos eram tão intensos que Ginny teve de corresponder. Instintivamente, algures no fundo da sua mente ela sabia que esta era a pessoa por detrás dos presentes. Aquele era, no entanto, o único pensamento na sua cabeça naquele momento.

Praguejando silenciosamente, o garoto separou-se dos lábios de Ginny e saiu a correr da sala com tal rapidez que Ginny não teve nenhuma hipótese de o seguir. Especialmente depois da experiência que tinha deixado os seus joelhos fracos e o corpo a tremer. As luzes da sala de aulas voltaram, fazendo Ginny piscar com a súbita claridade. A única coisa diferente na sala era o pacote verde em cima de uma das mesas. 

Quando Ginny reorganizou os seus pensamentos, ela pegou no ovo ainda quente e voltou a metê-lo no seu bolso. Pegando no envelope, ela abriu-o e leu:

_No oitavo dia de Natal,_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te,_

_Oito chocolates encantados._

"Hmm… eu gosto de chocolates!" Ginny pensou, sem conseguir conter a sua excitação depois do fantástico beijo que tinha dado.

Como era de esperar, o pacote verde tinha quatro barras de chocolate cuidadosamente embrulhadas. Mas não era nada como os embrulhos coloridos da Dedosdemel…

Tirando um pequeno pedaço, Ginny levou-o à boca. Ela quase caiu de tanto prazer.

O chocolate derreteu na sua boca, e trouxe de volta todos os sentimentos que experimentou quando o sue "Pai Natal Secreto" a beijou (pois o aparecimento do presente provava sem nenhuma dúvida que era mesmo o seu Pai Natal Secreto quem lhe tinha dado aquele beijo fantástico). Ela pôr as oito barras na sua mala e saiu da sala, sabendo que nada poderia arruinar o seu dia.


	9. O nono dia de Natal

**N/A: O Crookshanks é o gato da Hermione, o Bichento.**

**O NONO DIA DE NATAL**

Quando se lembrava do dia anterior Ginny tinha vontade de bater em si própria. O seu Pai Natal Secreto tinha estado literalmente mesmo à sua frente, e ela não tinha feito nada para descobrir quem era. Se ela ao menos o tivesse agarrado antes de ele sair…

Oh, quem é que ela estava a tentar enganar?

Ela tinha ficado tão imobilizada com aquele beijo fantástico que não teria visto quem é que era mesmo se as luzes estivessem acesas. 

Enquanto os seus pensamentos iam inevitavelmente de volta para o beijo, Ginny sentiu-se corar e os seus lábios a curvarem-se num sorriso. Não que ela tivesse alguém com quem comparar, mas ela tinha a certeza que quem quer que lhe estivesse a dar aqueles incríveis presentes dava também óptimos beijos.

"Se eu ao menos soubesse quem ele é para que o pudéssemos voltar a fazer…" Ginny pensou, mas corou ainda mais quando percebeu no que estava a pensar. A sua mãe com certeza teria um ataque se ela alguma vez descobrisse que a sua mais nova e única filha estava a fantasiar sobre beijar um garoto que nunca tinha conhecido em salas de aulas escuras.

---

Enquanto Ginny praticamente flutuava pelos corredores de Hogwarts (sem dúvida esperando ter outra visita numa sala de aulas escura), o seu Pai Natal Secreto ainda estava furioso consigo mesmo por ter perdido o controlo.

"Idiota" ele pensava constantemente, "tantas coisas podiam ter acabado mal, ela podia ter-te visto…" Mas por mais vezes que ele dissesse a si mesmo que tinha sido um engano, ele não podia evitar de lembrar-se de como ela não lhe tinha resistido, de como ela tinha respondido como se estivesse a gostar…

"Bom, isso de certeza é um bom sinal" Ele tentou se confortar pela centésima vez. E não podia esquecer do que tinha acontecido com o ovo.

O ovo dourado que lhe tinha dado era suposto reflectir os seus sentimentos naquele momento, e o calor que tinha libertado disse-lhe que ela estava definitivamente atraída por ele. Ou então estava a adorar-se imensamente. Se ela estivesse assustada ou zangada ficaria frio, mas só reagia assim tão intensivamente quando as suas emoções estivessem mais altas do que o costume.

"Eu fiz isso…" ele pensou sem acreditar.

"Bom, agora ao menos há esperança para mim."

Com mais confiança, o garoto saiu para ir preparar a surpresa de hoje de Ginny, a memória dos seus lábios suaves e moles ainda a vaguear na sua mente.

--- 

Kringle encontrou a sua dona perto dos corredores de Feitiços, e bateu na janela enquanto ela passava. Vendo o envelope verde que a sua coruja ia entregar, Ginny rapidamente deixou Kringle entrar para fugir do frio.

O pergaminho era um pouco mais longo do que o habitual (o que foi imediatamente notado, devido à enorme observação de cada nota), fazendo com que a batida do seu coração aumentasse.

_No nono dia de Natal,_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te,_

_Nove pliperns a tocar__._

_Vai até à borda da floresta ao meio-dia para receberes o teu nono presente._

_Não te atrases, um plipern nunca aguarda._

_Usa os teus amuletos e nada na floresta será perigoso para ti._

Ginny olhou para o seu relógio, 11:45, o que lhe dava tempo suficiente para ir para a floresta. Dizendo para si mesma que era louca, Ginny andou pelos corredores num passo abrupto. Ela já estava, claro, a usar os seus lindos amuletos. Enrolando o colar enquanto andava, Ginny pensou em que tipo de poder os amuletos teriam se eles a protegeriam na floresta.

Essa era outra pergunta que ela teria de fazer numa altura diferente.

---

Enquanto saía do castelo, Ginny voltou a ler a nota, parando na parte sobre os pliperns.

"Eu já ouvi falar de pliperns antes…"

E já tinha mesmo, ela percebeu quando chegava à borda da floresta. Pois à espera dela estava, parecendo impaciente, uma criatura muito pequena com um chapéu azul pontiagudo. 

Parecia-se com a versão muggle de um gnomo de jardim (só que em vez da cana de pesca tinha uma flauta de madeira). Ele fez um gesto com uma das suas mãos, dizendo claramente para o seguir antes de desaparecer nas arvores. Ela tinha aprendido sobre eles no terceiro ano nas aulas de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas enquanto a Professora Grubby-Plank estava a fazer substituição.

Ginny mordeu o lábio, indecisa, antes de entrar na floresta atrás dela.

"O meu Pai Natal Secreto nunca me mentiu", Ginny pensou com razão, "por isso porque é que não devia acreditar quando ele me diz que é seguro?"

Ginny ignorou as respostas que invadiram rapidamente a sua mente, tipo:

_Nunca o conheceste (ou pelo menos não sabes quem é)._

_Pode ser o Voldemort a iludir-te para caíres numa armadilha (mas, a sério, Voldemort nunca beijaria assim tão bem, pois não?)_

Pela altura em que a mente de Ginny parou de andar à volta, ela encontrou-se numa clareira não muito longe dos campos de Hogwarts (ou pelo menos ela assim o esperava) rodeada por nove daqueles pequenos homens e mulheres. Um deles puxou-a para o centro do círculo que estavam a fazer; Ginny sentou-se obediente e olhou, demasiado nervosa para tentar fazer outra coisa.

Cada um deles tinha uma flauta de madeira, que seguravam prontos para tocar. Depois de terem formado um círculo perfeito, uma música belíssima começou a invadir o ar da clareira. Um Plipern começou, os seus companheiros seguiram-no logo depois. Eles estavam numa harmonia que parecia um sonho de um compositor.

Ginny nunca tinha ouvido música que lhe levasse a respiração, e agora ela percebia o significado da expressão. Tinha um sentimento mágico, e fazia com que ela sentisse que tudo era perfeito, mais ou menos como a canção da Fénix faria.

Quando todos os Pliperbs começaram a tocar, os olhos de Ginny esbugalharam-se quando eles começaram a mover-se. Eles aumentaram a velocidade gradualmente com a música, e depressa estavam a saltar e a dar voltas, a dançar. Ginny ria-se e batia palmas ao ritmo da música, até que percebeu que não era a única a assistir ao fantástico espectáculo.

Ao pé das árvores ela podia ver centenas de pássaros a espreitar, todo o tipo de animais normais que podem ser encontrados numa floresta com algumas criaturas mágicas. Havia um grupo de centauros a assistir orgulhosa e quietamente. Ginny admirou o brilho dourado de um unicórnio bebé. Sentado debaixo de uma árvore a deitar olhares estava Crookshanks, o gato de Hermione. Ginny também pôde ver mais alguns Pliperns a observarem os seus amigos ou família a actuarem.

A sua atenção para a multidão foi curta, pois não podia manter a sua cabeça afastada da música e da dança à sua volta.

Quando a canção finalmente acabou, a alegria que tinha trazido ainda se mantinha, e Ginny não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo da sua face. O resto da multidão dispersou-se, e o Pliperns que a tinha trazido à clareira aproximou-se. Ele fez-lhe um gesto para ela o seguir e, relutante, Ginny foi conduzida para fora da floresta.

Quando conseguiu voltar a ver os campos de Hogwarts, o pequeno homem segurava um pacote verde que Ginny segurou com as mãos a tremer. Quando se virou para agradecer, ele parecia ter desaparecido.

- Ah sim, os Pliperns são bons a esconder-se e evitar pessoas quando não querem ser descobertos – Ginny lembrou-se da sua aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas. Ela também se lembrou que eles tocavam músicas extraordinárias quando celebravam alguma coisa. "Devia ser o dia de anos de algum deles."

Agora que o seu guia tinha ido embora, Ginny decidiu que era melhor voltar para a segurança de Hogwarts não importando o facto de que estava perto, antes de abrir o próximo presente.

"Como se vê-los a tocar já não tivesse sido um bom presente!" ela pensou abanando a cabeça, maravilhada.

Quando chegou ao castelo, ela arrancou o papel do objecto com uma forma estranha, e deu um grande sorriso a ao ver o que era. Era uma flauta de madeira parecida com aquelas que os Pliperns usavam, mas um pouco maior para que ela pudesse tocar. Ginny sabia eu ela nunca conseguiria tocar algo parecido com aquilo que tinha acabado de ouvir (na verdade ela provavelmente seria horrível naquilo) mas era a prenda ideal para a assegurar de que tudo não passava de um sonho.


	10. O décimo dia de Natal

**_N/A:__ Obrigada pelas excelentes reviews! Espero que gostem deste capítulo, tive algumas dificuldades com ele. Colin vai ter mais acção, mas isso não significa que ele é o Pai Natal Secreto ou algo do género… Mas ainda não o revelei, por isso nunca se sabe ;) Alguns de vocês têm a certeza de quem é… bem, não posso dizer que estão errados, mas também não posso dizer que estão certos._**

_Alguém mencionou que, na canção,  os doze dias são depois do Natal. Eu estava à espera que alguém notasse isso… Eu achei que ficava melhor assim, se tudo acabasse no dia de Natal_

_Tenho a impressão de que este vai ser um capítulo mais longo do que os outros… Mas isso é uma coisa boa! Então que continue a história e que parem as minhas notas idiotas._

**O DÉCIMO DIA DE NATAL**

Ginny passou o dia num estado de completa felicidade. Até as pessoas que não costumavam dar-lhe muita atenção estavam a notar o seu comportamento estranho. Primeiro, ela não parava de sorrir. Os seus olhos, que normalmente estavam cabisbaixos, olhavam para as pessoas directamente para a cara brilhando como se estivesse louca, numa maneira que podia rivalizar com os do próprio Dumbledore.

Ginny, no seu estado de felicidade, não estava a perceber a atenção extra que estava a receber das poucas pessoas que tinham ficado para as férias em Hogwarts. Enquanto almoçava pacificamente no Salão Principal, Colin decidiu que era a sua hipótese de passar algum tempo de qualidade antes das férias acabarem.

- Olá Ginny! – ele cumprimentou contente, sentando-se rapidamente no lugar ao lado dela, e pousando a máquina fotográfica na mesa.

- Oh, olá Colin – Ginny respondeu, arrancada dos seus pensamentos.

- Há algum tempo que não te tenho visto, o que é que tens andado a fazer? – ele perguntou, tentando desesperadamente começar uma conversa interessante. As suas tentativas ficaram muito óbvias para Ginny, e estando de óptimo humor, ela decidiu facilitar a vida ao pobre garoto.

- Nada de mais, sabes. Tenho andando por aí, no castelo e tal… E tu? Tens… er… tirado fotografias interessantes? – Ginny perguntou a última parte hesitante, sabendo que ia fazer com que aquilo ia dar a uma conversa interminável em que só uma pessoa falava. Ela esperava que, como eram as férias e não havia muita gente, que não durasse muito tempo. 

Os olhos de Colin brilharam com a pergunto e ele baixou-se à procura da sua mala, onde tinha muitas das suas fotos. - Tenho imensas! - Ele respondeu, tirando inúmeras pastas com títulos rabiscados à pressa. Como estava ocupado a tirar mais pastas ele não viu Ginny a estremecer.

Colin acabou por ter seis capas, cada uma tinha um tema de fotos diferente. Ginny evitou rir-se quando viu a pasta mais gorda com o nome "Harry Potter". As outras pastas estavam marcadas com "Quidditch" (que ela suspeitava que também eram quase todas do Harry), "Campos de Hogwarts"; "Criaturas do Hagrid", "Vários" e "Eventos memoráveis". 

Todas as pastas estavam cheias, nem todas as fotografias eram recentes. Ginny ficou sentada na mesa dos Gryffindor durante uma hora antes de ele lhe ter mostrado todas as fotografias (incluindo umas que ela já tinha visto). Ela ficou horrorizada com algumas das fotos que ele tinha tirado dela nas mais variadas situação na Sala Comunal, ou com o Hagrid e as suas criaturas mágicas. "Ele mostra-as a toda a gente?" ela pensou, esperando que as outras pessoas tivessem cortado a conversa antes que ele chegasse àquelas fotos que não eram nada lisonjeiras. Ela já se ia a levantar quando ele tirou outra pasta. – Espera, tens de ver estas. Tirei-as nas últimas duas semanas!

Ginny suspirou, pensando que mais um envelope não ia fazer muita diferença. Não podia ficar mais aborrecido do que já estava.

Ginny olhou, e fez um elogio mecânico a cada foto diferente, até ver uma que a fez partir a rir-se.

Era Draco Malfoy sendo atingido por uma bola de neve atirada por nada mais nada menos que o seu boneco de neve mágico. Ela tinha ouvido algumas pessoas murmurarem sobre ele, mas que tinham de ver para acreditar.

Colin ria com ela. – Sim, essa é uma das minhas preferidas, ele nem sabia que eu estava lá – Ginny estava demasiado ocupada a admirar a foto para reparar na expressão estranha que a cara de Colin tomou.

- Isto não tem preço, Colin, podes dar-me uma cópia?

- Claro, talvez recebas uma no Natal – Ginny sorriu agradecida, prevendo o olhar de pura felicidade que se espalharia pela cara de Ron quando ele a visse.

Colin limpou a garganta, - Tenho outras de algumas pessoas a serem atacadas pelo mesmo boneco de neve… Também tenho uma fotografia de tu a fazer o boneco. 

O sorriso de Ginny aumentou, e ela olhou para Colin inocentemente. – Bom, dei-te umas fotografias fantásticas, não dei?

Colin então continuou a mostrar-lhe as fotos de alguns estudantes que ela não conhecia a serem atacados pela sua engenhosa criação. Ela começou a rir outra vez quando se deparou com uma de Harry, olhando enquanto limpava a neve do seu manto, apesar de não parecer zangado. Como tinha estado muito tempo perto de Fred e George as partidas não o pareciam incomodar muito. Também havia uma fotografia muito boa de Ron e Hermione andando um pouco juntos antes de serem atingidos na cabeça com uma bola de neve. Ron olhava furiosamente ora para o boneco de neve, ora para Colin (que ele obviamente tinha visto a tirar a fotografia).

- Faz-me um favor e não digas ao meu irmão que fui eu quem o fiz, está bem? – Ginny perguntou-lhe, voltando a pôr as fotografias na pasta.

- Não direi.

Ginny aproveitou a oportunidade para sair, apanhando as suas coisas e correndo para for a do Salão Principal. Colin ficou a olhar para ela, a testa franzida em concentração.

É que, sendo um fotógrafo, Colin estava mais atento para as coisas do que as pessoas pensavam. Ao contrário do que se pensava, ela era muito observador. Claro, ele podia ser aborrecedor às vezes, e era um pouco fora do vulgar, e não parava quando as pessoas lhe davam alguma deixa de que queriam ficar em paz. Isso não queria dizer que ele não percebesse. Só que ele… preferia não prestar atenção a isso. Era assim que ele era. Sabia que aborrecia Harry, mas ele era demasiado educado para o mandar sair. Ele sabia que tinha uma enorme paixão por Ginny, mas que ela nunca sentiria a mesma coisa por ele. Ela sabia o que os seus sentimentos eram, uma simples paixão. Ela acabaria por ir embora, tal como tinha acontecido com a Susan Bones, e a Lavender Brown… e as gémeas Patil.

De qualquer maneira, Colin importava-se com Ginny, mesmo que só pudesse fazê-lo como amigo, e ele tinha reparado logo no seu comportamento estranho. De repente, ela tinha começado a enfeitar-se com jóias que valiam o mesmo que a casa dele. Ele tinha-a visto receber presentes de uma coruja nova e cara, e estava a evitar as pessoas há mais de uma semana, no entanto parecia mais feliz do que nunca. Ele até a tinha visto na _biblioteca_. Isso costumava ser um lugar que ela evitava mesmo quando tinha trabalhos para fazer.

Ele quase que tinha tido um ataque de coração quando a viu entrar no lago com a sereia. Ele estava nos campos, a passear com a sua máquina fotográfica, quando viu uma coisa vermelha não _ao pé_ do lago, mas _no lago. Ela parecia saber o que estava a fazer, por isso ele não foi a correr para o castelo chamar um professor. Afinal, ele não lhe queria causar problemas. Ele tinha ficado sentado, extremamente nervoso durante uma hora, o tempo todo a pensar "se ela daqui a um minuto não estiver de volta vou buscar ajuda". Ele já o teria feito se não tivesse visto a Gillyweed. Ele reconheceu-a do Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, por isso sabia que ela podia nadar durante algum tempo. "Mas se ela ficar lá um segundo a mais do que uma hora…"_

No entanto, para seu imenso alívio, ela tinha voltado à superfície outra vez, parecendo extremamente feliz.

"Mas porque é que ela foi lá?" Ele pensou, preocupado.

Colin suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Ele só esperava que Ginny soubesse o que estava a fazer.

Foi aí que viu alguém a levantar-se e a segui-la para for a do Salão.

---

- No décimo dia de Natal, o meu verdadeiro amor deu-me… - Ginny cantarolava enquanto ia para o dormitório. Ela tinha visto o Ron e Harry numa guerra de bolas de neve no jardim enquanto saía do Salão Principal e decidiu evitá-los, era por isso que estava a ir para o dormitório. Os seus passos ecoavam nos corredores desertos, enquanto ela observava as decorações de Hogwarts. Nenhuma armadura decorava o corredor em que estava, por isso estava livre de qualquer cantoria e de sons metálicos.

Ela já ia a meio do caminho para a Sala Comunal dos Gryffindor quando ouviu outros passos a dirigirem-se até ela. O seu coração disparou, e a sua mente foi automaticamente para o Pai Natal Secreto. "Vê se te acalmas, Ginny, pode ser qualquer pessoa". O seu passo abrandou inconscientemente, na expectativa de quem se estava a aproximar rapidamente dela.

"A pessoa vai virar o corredor daqui a nada" Ginny pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando por cima do ombro.

"Lá vem ele…"

_"Oh meu Deus é..."_

- Hermione! – Ginny disse alto, tentando não soar desapontada e falhando.

- Ginny, tenho procurado por ti em toda a parte! – Hermione respondeu sem fôlego, abanando o grande pacote que trazia debaixo do braço.

Ginny olhou para o pacote verde e empalideceu. "É só uma coincidência" ela pensou fracamente. "Talvez seja o presente dela para Ron, o algo do género".

Por um momento aterrorizante, o pensamento de que era Hermione quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo passou pela sua cabeça. Foi posto de lado bastante rapidamente, "isso é impossível, a pessoa que me beijou tinha o cabelo curto, e é um garoto, EU SEI que é…"

A sua mente voltou para aquele dia maravilhoso na sala de aulas, e ela sorriu aliviada quando se lembrou perfeitamente do que tinha acontecido. Ginny tinha colocado os seus braços à volta do pescoço da pessoa e só estavam lá cabelos curtos e de homem. Ginny suspirou, enquanto Hermione levantava uma sobrancelha com a expressão distante que Ginny tinha na cara.

- Um Ravenclaw do primeiro ano falou comigo, a perguntar por ti – Hermione começou, bufando zangada quando percebeu que Ginny não estava a ouvir.

- Ginny! Acorda – Hermione disse, beliscando-a não muito gentilmente no braço. 

- Au! – Ginny queixou-se, esfregando a área magoada enquanto olhava para Hermione.

Hermione limpou a garganta antes de continuar. – Um primeiranista estava à tua procura hoje – Ela disse, olhando para Ginny como se ela soubesse do que estava a falar. – Ele queria entregar-te este pacote e estava cheio de medo de não te encontrar.

- Porquê? – Ginny perguntou curiosa, olhando para o pacote que Hermione carregava com interesse súbito.

Contente por finalmente ter a atenção da ruiva, Hermione continuou a sua história. – Bem, foi isso que perguntei, e ele não me queria dizer nada. Ele só disse que tinha de entregar isto a Ginny Weasley. Por isso, naturalmente, disso ao coitado para não se preocupar, que eu te veria nalguma altura – Hermione franziu a testa ao lembrar-se disso, "os primeiranistas não deviam ser abusados pelos estudantes mais velhos dessa maneira".

Essa era, no entanto, a última coisa na cabeça de Ginny. Hermione Granger estava a segurar o seu décimo presente. Ela tinha falado com um garoto que provavelmente _conhecia a pessoa responsável por tudo._

- O miúdo disse-te alguma coisa sobre a pessoa que lhe disse para me entregar isto? – Ginny perguntou ansiosa. Suspirou desapontada quando Hermione lhe respondeu negativamente, abanando a cabeça.

- Bom, de qualquer maneira, isto é para ti, Gin – Hermione disse, dando-lhe o pacote. – Vá lá, abre-o, quero ver o que é que a pessoa te mandou – Hermione acrescentou, os olhos a brilhar de antecipação. – Ele obviamente teve muito trabalho.

"A Hermione acabou de me piscar o olho?" Ginny pensou, olhando para a garota mais velha confusa.

Pensando que seria muito mal educada se se fosse embora sozinha, Ginny começou a desembrulhar o presente.

- Não te esqueças do cartão! – Hermione exclamou, tirando o envelope já familiar do bolso.

_No décimo dia de Natal_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te,_

_Dez flores eternas, e um saco de doces muggles_

Hermione olhou para Ginny depois desta ter lido o cartão em voz alta. – Quem te mandou isto? – Ela perguntou suavemente, e Ginny podia jurar de ter ouvido um pouco de inveja na sua voz.

Ginny olhou com um ar culpado para Hermione antes calmamente – Não sei.

Ginny viu os olhos de Hermione mudaram subitamente para um modo de quem pensava. A sua testa enrugou-se em concentração, e Ginny sabia que ela estava a rever todos os factos que tinha apanhado nas últimas duas semanas.

- Então… corrige-me se estiver errada. Este é o teu décimo presente? – Quando Ginny acenou, Hermione continuou. – Então as jóias caras, a coruja, também são presentes?

- Sim – Ginny respondeu cautelosamente, sem saber o que esperar da reacção de Hermione, e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa para abrir a caixa verde que segurava.

- Ginny! – Hermione exclamou, fazendo Ginny saltar com o barulho súbito. – Porque é que tens escondido isto de toda a gente?

- Bem, o meu irmão teria um ataque, e mataria quem for responsável por isto quando descobrisse. – Hermione estreitou os lábios, mas acenou com a cabeça relutantemente, concordando. – E Harry… - A cara de Ginny parecia um tomate – Bem, eu tentei deixar-lhe algumas dicas, para ver como é que ele reagia… Duvido que seja ele, mas nunca se sabe. – Hermione olhou para Ginny com olhos tristes mas compreensivos, e Ginny continuou a explicar. – Se não fosse ele, ele descobriria e ia logo contar ao Ron. E tu, bem, pensei que fosses fazer a mesma coisa – Ginny olhou para Hermione implorando, e esperando que as suas suposições estivessem erradas.

Hermione suspirou exasperada, ela estava a planear contar a Ron e a Harry sobre o admirador secreto de Ginny. No entanto, a garota tinha razões lógicas para esconder isto deles, e Hermione não podia ignorar a lógica…

- Está bem, vou ficar calada. Mas quero saber tudo! Vá lá, vamos para a torre dos Gryffindor e poderás mostrar-me tudo o que recebeste até agora.

Ginny guinchou de prazer, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Hermione sempre tinha sido simpática com ela, mas ela pensava que era por ter pena. Quem diria que ela pudesse ter um lado feminino depois de passar anos tendo como confidentes Harry e o seu irmão?

- Okay, mas primeiro tenho de abrir isto – Ginny disse excitadamente, tirando o papel da prenda. Dentro estava, tal como a nota dissera, dez flores eternas, e um pacote de doces muggles. Mostrando o pacote a Hermione, esta disse-lhe que os M&M's eram melhores do que a maior parte dos doces bruxos, mas sem os encantamentos. Ela então tirou o lindo bouquet de flores. Olhando para elas, um muggle não saberia dizer se eram especiais. Cada uma delas estava no pico da sua beleza, e ficariam assim durante cinquenta anos. Elas eram caras, claro, e era raro haver alguma na Inglaterra. Era preciso um tipo de clima e de solo muito específico para elas cresceram, e eles não podiam ser encontrados nesse país. Hermione, claro, sabendo isto tudo, rapidamente informou Ginny.

- O garoto deve estar mesmo apaixonado por ti, Ginny – Hermione comentou, os olhos a brilhar – E deve ser bem rico.

- _Hermione! Ginny gritou, sem poder acreditar. – Sabem que o dinheiro não é importante. Estaria tão contente como estou se ele me tivesse mandado uma pena usada, ou algo do tipo._

Hermione sorriu para Ginny, concordando. – Eu sei, estava a brincar. Anda, vamos voltar para a torre, tens muito para me contar.

Ginny sorriu para Hermione, perguntando-se como ela reagiria quando soubesse do beijo na sala de aulas. Sorrindo ao prever isso, as duas garotas caminharam em direcção da Torre dos Gryffindor.

---

Quando elas saíram, uma figura escura saiu de uma sala de aulas perto de onde elas estavam, com uma expressão confusa e aflita na cara.

**N/A: Ae, estou quase a acabar, e isto é uma coisa muito boa para mim, nunca tinha acabado nada deste tipo antes. Mais dois capítulos… é estranho saber que isto está quase a acabar. Não se preocupem, não vou parar agora, esta história SERÁ acabada.**


	11. O décimo primeiro dia de Natal

**O DÉCIMO-PRIMEIRO DIA DE NATAL**

Ginny acordou a sorrir. Na névoa confusa da manhã, ela não sabia bem porquê, mas ela simplesmente soube que estava feliz. Quando se lembrou de todas as coisas que tinham acontecido nos últimos dez dias, ela sorriu ainda mais. 

Alguém estava apaixonado por ela, a Ginny sonsa, sempre na sombra dos seus irmãos…

Na verdade, Hermione era uma boa amiga. Depois de ontem, parecia que Hermione estava desesperada por uma companhia feminina. Depois de terem ultrapassado aqueles momentos estranhos e inevitáveis no início, elas tinham (mesmo soando idiota) formado uma ligação.

[flashback]

Ginny tinha contado a Hermione tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos tempos, contente por poder desabafar. Ela contou-lhe sobre as suas suspeitas, ficando imensamente vermelha quando explicou porque é que pensava que podia ser Harry. Ela falou sobre Colin, e como esperava não ter de o magoar se realmente fosse ele. Hermione preferiu não dizer nada sobre Harry, mas ela reconfortou Ginny sobre Colin.

- Há mais alguém que achas que pode ser? – Hermione perguntou curiosa – Sabes… é possível que a pessoa não esteja aqui… se esses presentes apareceram e tu nunca tivestes contacto com o garoto… Ele pode estar a pedir a outras pessoas que os dêem para ti. Como fez com aquele primeiranista.

Ginny olhou para Hermione, hesitante. Ela não tinha muitos amigos, e não queria correr nenhum risco, Hermione podia pensar que ela era uma mulher escarlate se ela lhe contasse sobre o beijo. Mas se elas se iam tornar amigas… ela devia-lhe dizer a verdade.

A reacção de Hermione foi cómica, e um pouco previsível. O queixo caiu-lhe e ela olhou para Ginny por alguns momentos, sem poder acreditar… Ginny supôs que ela estava a habituar-se à ideia de que ela já não era um bebé lentamente. Na verdade a culpa de ela pensar que Ginny era uma menininha não era dela… Passar demasiado tempo com Ron fazia isso às pessoas. Mas Hermione recuperou-se, e Ginny ficou contente de ela ter desistido de lhe dar um sermão maternal. Em vez disso ela começou a dar risinhos (sim, _risinhos_), e pediu-lhe para contar mais, para lhe dar todos os detalhes.

Claro que pouco depois elas conversavam e riam uma com a outra como se conhecessem desde sempre.

[fim do flashback] 

Ginny suspirou contente, indo até ao seu malão que estava na ponta da sua ponta, quase deitando Kringle ao chão enquanto o fazia. A coruja olhou para ela ofendida, alisando as penas e saindo pela janela aberta.

"Espera, porque é que a janela está aberta no meio do Inverno?"

Infelizmente, a sua pergunta não proferida foi logo respondida.

Emma, uma das colegas de Ginny, estava à frente do espelho de corpo inteiro mexendo no cabelo castanho escuro e liso. Ginny lançou um olhar carrancudo às suas costas… De todas as coisas que podiam arruinar o seu dia…

- Oh, olá Ginny, finalmente saíste da cama, não é? – Emma perguntou, tentando fazer uma voz doce.

Ginny olhou para o relógio e viu que já era quase meio dia. "Oh céus… Eu nunca durmo até tão tarde."

- O que fazes aqui? – Ginny perguntou, era a véspera de Natal, afinal… uma altura muito estranha para voltar para a escola.

Emma sorriu pretensiosamente ao seu reflexo no espelho. – Eu queria passar aqui as férias, mas os meus pais _insistiram de eu ao menos os ir visitar. Agora estou de volta._

"Há aqui qualquer coisa errada…" Ginny pensou, um pouco desconfiada. "A Emma nunca fica na escola mais tempo do que é obrigatório."

Antes de poder dizer alguma coisa, Emma continuou a falar. Ela adorava falar sobre ela, qualquer que fosse a audiência. – Agora posso ficar aqui e passar um Natal romântico com o meu namorado. – Ginny viu Emma sorrir ainda mais.

"Ela tem sempre um namorado, porque é que me havia de importar agora?" Ginny perguntou-se.

Ouviu-se uma batida hesitante na porta. – Emma? – uma voz familiar chamou, soando um pouco nervosa.

- Entra! – Emma respondeu, parecendo excitada.

- Hmmm… tens a certeza que não queres que espere cá fora? – A voz perguntou, muito desconfortável por estar ao pé do dormitório feminino, quanto mais entrar nele.

- Não sejas tolo, Harry, só estou cá eu e a irmã mais nova do Ron – O coração de Ginny pareceu que se afundou até ao estômago. Não que ela precisasses de confirmação, ela soube no minuto em que o ouviu chamar o nome da colega que era o Harry.

Harry Potter.

A paixão/obsessão que tinha ocupado os seus pensamentos e a sua cabeça durante muitos anos estava a namorar a sua colega fútil.

Quando Harry entrou no quarto só deitou um rápido olhar para Ginny antes de começar a babar pelos atributos femininos de Emma. Tal como todos os outros garotos fariam.

Ginny suspirou, por alguma razão tinha acreditado que Harry era uma das poucas pessoas que não davam muita importância à aparência… 

Outra coisa que surpreendeu Ginny foi não ficar desapontada com pensava que ia ficar. "Vá lá, Ginny… O teu coração devia estar partido." Mas era quase como se estivesse à espera que algo do género acontecesse. Claro que seria um conto de fadas perfeito, o fantástico Harry Potter, secretamente apaixonado pela pequena e tímida Ginny Weasley… dando-lhe presentes românticos e caros e só revelando a sua identidade no dia de Natal…

Mas será que ela realmente estava à espera disso?

"Não é altura de pensares nessas coisas" Ginny disse a si mesma firmemente. Agora que Harry estava obviamente posto de lado… quem estava a fazer aquilo tudo? Com certeza não era Colin… Não parecia ser ele… Mas nunca se sabe.

- Vemo-nos mais tarde, Ginny! – Emma disse, dando a Ginny um olhar presunçoso por cima do ombro. Ginny limitou-se a rolar os olhos para as costas dos dois. 

Quando eles saíram, ela lembrou-se que Kringle tinha estado à espera que ela acordasse… Isso significava que devia haver algum presente.

Vendo o envelope em cima do seu malão onde Kringle tinha estado, Ginny rapidamente o apanhou, saboreando todos os momentos da expectativa. 

_No décimo-primeiro dia de Natal,_

_O teu verdadeiro amor deu-te,_

_Onze pixies a dançarem na lua cheia_

_Vai para o sítio mais afastado do castelo e mais perto da floresta, às onze horas_

_Traz alguém contigo se estiveres nervosa_

Ginny ficou a olhar para as instruções, como é que era suposto ela sair assim tão tarde sem ser apanhada? Não que ela fosse uma santa… Ela apenas sabia que as hipóteses de ela não ser vista eram muito pequenas, e Ginny não queria uma detenção no Natal.

"Se eu fosse o trio maravilha, eu saberia exactamente o que fazer…" e foi aí que teve uma ideia brilhante.

"Hermione!"

---

- Queres que eu faça o quê??? – Hermione gritou, olhando para Ginny como se ela estivesse louca. – Nem pensar que eu te vou ajudar a sair do castelo e quebrar regras da escola. Sou uma monitora, sabes!

- Mas Hermione, eu vou com ou sem ti, e tu andas às escondidas com Ron e Harry há anos! – Ginny contrapôs.

- Só quando são situações de vida ou morte – Hermione continuou, teimosa.

- Vá lá, Hermione, vai ser engraçado, quantas vezes é que se podem ver pixies a dançar?

Ginny sorriu quando os lábios de Hermione se enrugaram, e os seus olhos brilharam de ansiedade. Era verdade, poucas pessoas tinham a sorte de assistir a um círculo de pixies (pelo menos era isso que Ginny achava que ia acontecer). Eles saíam em algumas luas cheias e dançavam, cada grupo tinha o seu próprio círculo, e se se tivesse sorte de achar um, na lua cheia podia assistir-se a esse espectáculo da Natureza.

- Bem… - Hermione começou, suspirando derrotada. – Está bem… Mas nunca contes ao teu irmão que quebrei as regras de livre vontade.

- De acordo. – Ginny concordou, sorrindo triunfante.

---

Às dez e meia as duas garotas saíram. Hermione conseguiu pedir emprestado o manto de Harry. Ao que parece, Harry estava demasiado agarrado em Emma para protestar. – Acho que ele nem ouviu o que eu disse. – Hermione queixou-se. – Aquela coisa tinha acabado de se sentar no colo dele.

Ginny limitou-se a rolar o olhos, - Emma tem esse efeito sobre os garotos.

- Tu pareces não te importar com isso… Não tinhas dito que pensavas que o Harry podia ser…

- Eu sei, mas não estou tão chateada como pensava que estaria… Estou só confusa com quem me anda a fazer isto…

- Sabes que o Colin gosta muito de ti… - Hermione começou, mas Ginny interrompeu-a.

- Eu sei, mas todas estas coisas de feiticeiros… acho que ele não era capaz de as fazer. Não estou a falar do facto de ele ter pais muggles. – Ginny apressou-se a explicar. – É só que… Os amuletos e tudo isso são coisas que a maior parte das pessoas com pais muggles não conhecem sem pesquisar. E o preço de algumas destas coisas… - Ginny abanou a cabeça ao pensar nisso. – Duvido que ele pudesse pagá-las.

Hermione concordou, relutante, mas elas ainda não o podiam pôr de parte (visto que ele era o único suspeito que sobrava).

---

Tal como os outros presentes, a dança dos pixies era absolutamente maravilhosa. Quando Ginny e Hermione chegaram, elas estavam longe do castelo o suficiente para tirarem o manto, para o alívio delas. Elas tinham seguido a borda da floresta proibida até chegarem a um tipo de recinto (elas não sabiam que era o mesmo lugar onde tinham ficado os dragões no quarto ano de Ginny). Hermione sabia que era aquele o lugar certo, porque "segundo as suas pesquisas", aquele era o sítio ideal para os pixies realizarem os seus rituais de lua cheia.

E claro que ela tinha razão, Hermione nunca errava naquele tipo de coisas. Os pixies emergiram das árvores às onze horas. A lua cheia destacava-se no céu, e parecia que descia, iluminando apenas o seu círculo enquanto eles dançavam.

Não havia música, não havia nada excepto os sons que a Natureza lhes dava, mas eles dançavam como se tivessem uma batida e seguiam o seu ritmo.

Hermione, que tinha trazido um caderno de notas para escrever detalhes da experiência estava parada, a caneta a cair da sua mão, olhando completamente abismada.

O tempo já não importava, e as duas garotas sentaram-se e olharam, com a alma a flutuar, alegria nos seus corações, até que a lua cheia desapareceu do céu e já não havia para onde olhar. Tinham ficado lá um minuto, depois Ginny e Hermione acordaram do seu estado de perplexidade e perceberam que já era manhã.  

- Uau… - Hermione disse, e Ginny apenas abanou a cabeça, concordando. Não havia nada mais a dizer.

Com o manto da Invisibilidade na mão, as garotas voltaram para o castelo, Ginny meramente ciente de que já era dia de Natal.


	12. O décimo segundo dia de Natal ou A revel...

**N/A:** Bom, aqui está… o último capítulo… Obrigada a toda a gente que comentou e que aturou os meus hábitos até ao final. A vossa paciência finalmente será recompensada.

**N/T:** A minha intenção era postar o último capítulo no dia 25, mas não vou puder usar o compiutador nesse dia. Portanto, aqui está ele! =D Espero que gostem deste capítulo e de toda a fic, eu adorei lê-la e traduzi-la. O Pai Natal secreto finalmente é revelado! Totalmente inesperado!

**O DÉCIMO-SEGUNDO DIA DE NATAL **(ou)** A REVELAÇÃO**

Ginny parou enquanto Hermione se aproximava da escola, à frente dela. Tinham acabado de vir da dança dos Pixies, o Sol a espreitar do ouro lado do lago. Ginny, que nunca se tinha incomodado de acordar ao amanhecer para ver o nascer do Sol, começou a ficar para trás.

Hermione, reparando nisso, virou-se para Ginny perguntando-lhe: - Não vens? – a sua voz ainda soava um pouco espantada.

- Acho que ficou ficar aqui for a por mais um bocadinho. – Ginny respondeu. Para sua surpresa, Hermione apenas acenou.

- Queres o manto?

- Não, - Ginny respondeu sem hesitar. Hermione iria precisar mais dele se estava a planear voltar para o castelo agora. Mais tarde, quando o café da manhã estivesse mais próximo, era pouco provável Ginny receber uma detenção por acordar cedo (pelo menos era isso que os professores assumiriam).

- Está bem, mas tem cuidado – Hermione avisou, e desapareceu debaixo do manto. A porta do castelo abriu-se e fechou-se com o barulho suave, e Hermione tinha desaparecido.

Ginny caminhou em direcção ao lago, e sentou-se debaixo de um grande carvalho. No Verão ele estaria coberto de folhas verdes, fazendo dele o perfeito lugar para apanhar sombra. Não servia de muito no Inverno, mas Ginny escolheu-o pela orça do hábito. Um feitiço almofadado e quente impedia as suas partes traseiras de congelarem, e qualquer pessoa que olhasse veria a garota sentada alguns centímetros sobre a neve. Lembrando-se de alguma coisa, Ginny olhou em todas as direcções para se certificar e que tinha feito o seu boneco de neve longe o suficiente de onde ela estava, para ficar em paz.

Ela suspirou aliviada quando viu que tinha alguma distância dele. Assim não teria de se mexer.

Ginny ficou sentada, sem mover um músculo, numa tranquilidade completa. O nascer do Sol era lindo, ela repreendia-se por nunca se ter incomodado de assistir a um antes.

"Provavelmente não o teria visto da mesma maneira como o vejo agora." Esse pensamento atingiu Ginny como se fosse estranho, mas ela sabia que era verdade.

Os seus sentimentos estavam muito activos ultimamente, no passado ela mantinha-os sempre fechados no seu peito.

"Quem é este garoto que me derrete o coração sem sequer me mostrar a sua cara?"

Mas isso não era completamente verdade, o mais provável era que ela já tivesse visto a sua face… Só que nessa altura ela não sabia que era ele.

Como se tivesse ouvido a sua questão não proferida, uma figura emergiu detrás da árvore. Ele ficou quieto atrás de Ginny, sem saber o que dizer.

Ginny ouviu a neve ser esmagada atrás dela, e enrijeceu sem perceber. O seu primeiro pensamento foi "Oh meu Deus vou ser atacada". Mas quando nenhuma maldição foi proferida, e o seu corpo continuou miraculosamente intacto, a sua mente começou a formular outras hipóteses.

"Talvez Hermione tenha mudado de ideias e decidiu voltar… Mas ela diria alguma coisa…"

"Se calhar é Snape à espera que eu me vire para poder tirar cinquenta pontos dos Gryffindor na minha cara…"

"Pára mas é de ser uma medrosa e VIRA-TE."

No entanto, Ginny preferiu ignorar a voz na sua cabeça que insistia, se a pessoa atrás dela tivesse algo a dizer-lhe, ela podia fazê-lo atrás de si…. Ou andar mais um pouco e dizê-lo na sua cara.

Horas (que na verdade foram apenas segundos) mais tarde, Ginny fartou-se da tensão e virou a cabeça para ver quem é que estava a perturbar a sua paz e sossego.

Ela nem se tinha apercebido da voz na sua cabeça que esperava encontrar o seu Príncipe Encantado à sua espera, segurando uma rosa delicadamente nas suas mãos (uma rosa branca, para não ficar mal com o seu cabelo) só para ela.

Digamos apenas que não foi isso que ela encontrou.

Era bem o contrário, aliás.

Em vez do cabelo desarrumado preto que ela esperava havia um cabelo liso e louro, tão louro que parecia prateado.

Em vez dos olhos verdes penetrantes, cheios de emoção, eram olhos inexpressivos e cinzentos.

Em vez de uma rosa branca, ele segurava…

Um envelope, o mesmo envelope que tinha as últimas onze mensagens.

O que só queria dizer uma coisa…

Draco Malfoy era o seu Pai Natal Secreto.

Todos os outros pensamentos foram banidos da sua mente, excepto um. "P*** que a pariu".

- P*** que pariu – Ginny respirava com dificuldade, sem conseguir conter aquele pensamento que fugiu para a boca.

Malfoy riu entre dentes, sem saber se devia estar divertido ou preocupado com a sua reacção. Na verdade, estava à espera de pior.

- Cuidado com a linguagem, Ginny – ele falou arrastadamente, gostando da cor vermelha que invadiu as suas bochechas com as suas palavras.

Ginny ficou parada, completamente chocada, ouvindo a maneira estranho de como o seu primeiro nome soava quando saído da sua língua. Nunca ninguém tinha feito o seu nome soar outra coisa sem ser idiota e estúpido.

- Como… porque é que tu…? – Ginny começou, sem saber o que dizer. A sua mente atravessava um enorme conflito. De um lado, ela tinha sido educada para odiar Malfoys. No outro, ele tinha gasto tanto tempo e dinheiro em todos os seus presentes, como é que alguém que fizesse aquilo podia ser tão mau como toda a gente a fazia acreditar?

"Pára com isso, Ginny, ele é um futuro Devorador da Morte" Ginny disse para si mesma firmemente. 

"Isto provavelmente faz tudo parte de um plano maligno…"

"Mas se ele me quisesse magoar, ou até capturar-me, houveram tantas outras hipóteses…" Outra parte do cérebro de Ginny raciocinou.

"Como quando fui à floresta… Ou um dos presentes podia ser uma chave de portal…" Ginny ficou alarmada com o quão vulnerável ela tinha sido. Uma pessoa pensaria que ela tinha aprendido a ser mais cuidadosa, ainda mais com o Lord das Trevas a andar por aí.

Foi aí que ela se lembrou de outra coisa.

Ginny olhou para Malfoy assustada. – Na sala de aulas… eras tu? – Ginny perguntou cuidadosamente, sabendo instintivamente qual era a resposta.

- Sim – Draco respondeu sem ficar embaraçado, fazendo com que as bochechas de Ginny ficassem mais vermelhas.

Um sorriso vago atravessou os lábios dele com a memória dos dois a beijarem-se no escuro. Ele esperava sinceramente que aquela não fosse a última vez.

- Porquê? – Ginny finalmente disse. – Porque é que fizeste isto tudo?

- Porque quis – Draco respondeu sinceramente, sem saber o que mais dizer. Apesar de todas as prendas e cartas, Draco Malfoy não era uma pessoa emocional. Ele tinha sido criado para se tornar uma pessoa fria e calculista, nada mais do que um servo sem emoções de Lord Voldemort. No entanto, durante esse tempo Draco apercebeu-se do quanto detestava o seu pai. Ele tinha passado anos a tentar agradar o pai (que garoto não o faria?) antes de perceber que nunca conseguiria. O seu pai não o amava. O seu pai não se importava com nada excepto Voldemort e ele mesmo.

Não era isso que ele tinha tentado ensinar ao seu filho? "Mostrar emoções é mostrar fraqueza". De alguma maneira Draco sempre tinha pensado que ele era uma excepção às regras do seu pai. "Com certeza ele importa-se se eu vivo ou morro?" Draco tinha se perguntado há muitas noites atrás na Mansão. "Não estou a pedir amor incondicional, só quero que o meu pai se importe um bocadinho, só o suficiente para ficar chateado se eu desaparecesse da face da Terra."

Ele devia ter pensado melhor.

A única razão pela qual Lucius lhe dirigia atenção era para o criticar, ou prepará-lo para a sua iniciação para se juntar aos Devoradores da Morte.

Foi por isso que quando o ano começou em Hogwarts, Draco extraiu uma grande soma de dinheiro do cofre da família e abriu uma nova conta à qual somente ele tinha acesso (ele tinha jeito para lidar com duendes). Ele então foi falar com Dumbledore e informou o director que não ia voltar para a Mansão Malfoy no Verão.

Dumbledore tinha, claro, o ajudado de todas as maneiras que pôde. Draco estava agora a viver com Snape, o último lugar aonde o seu pai iria procurá-lo, visto Lucius não suspeitar que Snape era um agente duplo.

Ninguém sabia da decisão de Draco, o seu pai não se atreveria a torná-la pública pois isso o envergonharia diante das outras pessoas.

Toda a gente olhava para ele como o mesmo fedelho mau… não que ele tivesse começado a agir de maneira diferente. De maneira alguma ele ia parar de humilhar o Trio Maravilha… Era simplesmente demasiado divertido.

- Porque quiseste… - Ginny repetiu sem poder acreditar, a raiva tornar-se visível nos seus olhos. – Porque é que não me dizes o que realmente se está a passar? – Ela exigiu, o génio Weasley a dar mostras da sua existência. De maneira alguma ela ia deixar que um Malfoy gozasse com ela. – Porque raios um _Malfoy havia de andar a uma Weasley presentes ridiculamente caros? – Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Ginny não queria que ele dissesse nada. – O que é isto, uma piada idiota? Os Slytherins têm-se estado de mim por causa de tudo isto? _Olhem para a estúpida Weasley a pensar que alguém gosta dela! _– Ginny zombou, tão furiosa que lágrimas surgiram no canto dos seus olhos. Apenas a sua determinação as impediu de caírem._

- Ginny, espera… - Malfoy começou mas foi interrompido pelo discurso furioso de Ginny.

- Aposto que pensaste que era hilário, não foi? Mal podes esperar que o resto dos teus amiguinhos Slytherins sujos chegam das férias para lhes contares como gozaste com a pequena e estúpida Ginny… - Desta vez Ginny foi interrompida, mas não pela voz de Malfoy. Foram mais os lábios dele a encontrarem-se com os dela num beijo furioso.

"Isso deve calá-la" Malfoy pensou triunfantemente, mas esse pensamento depressa saiu da sua mente quando ele sentiu os lábios quentes de Ginny a pressionar os dele.

Deixando cair o envelope, Malfoy colocou os braços à volta da cintura de Ginny, apertando-a com força, desesperado pelo mesmo calor que ela lhe tinha dado na Sala de Encantamentos. 

A primeira reacção de Ginny foi o choque completo e total.

Depois veio a ofensa. "Como é que ele se atreve em pensar que pode aproveitar-se assim de mim…"

A seguinte, para choque total de Ginny, foi o prazer. Ela sentiu o seu corpo a derreter no dele quando ele a abraçou pela cintura, os seus lábios a responderam aos pedidos desejosos do garoto.

A sua mente, no entanto, desaprovando as acções traidoras do seu corpo, tornou-se uma voz não ouvida no fundo da cabeça de Ginny.

Ginny foi completamente apanhada pela óptima sensação do corpo de Malfoy contra o dela. Era surpreendentemente quente, como ele era um Malfoy costumava-se assumir que ele era frio como o gelo. O seu corpo era duro e másculo, com um pequeno odor de colónia para bruxo que lhe ficava perfeitamente.

Ginny fez um vago som de protesto quando Draco finalmente interrompeu o beijo, mas que foi rapidamente substituído por um gemido de prazer quando os seus lábios desceram para o seu pescoço. Ela estava a tremer de prazer.

- Tens frio? – Malfoy perguntou, e Ginny podia jurar ter ouvido preocupação na sua voz. Num piscar olhos, o seu manto estava a ser colocado em Ginny; as suas mãos foram cobertas por umas mangas demasiado compridas.

Normalmente, numa altura como aquela Draco estaria a sorrir presunçosamente e a sentir-se superior. Ela estava evidentemente atraída por ele, mesmo que fosse contra a sua vontade. Mas aquele beijo teve tanto efeito nele como nela, ele não podia misturar a arrogância e manter a sua atitude "sou melhor do que ti".

Draco sentou-se no lugar onde ela tinha posto o seu feitiço de almofadar, trazendo Ginny consigo para que ela se sentasse no seu colo.

Ginny parecia que queria desesperadamente protestar, mas isso seria ter de provar o quão a afectava estar ao pé dele. Draco sorriu, "ela vai lutar com unhas e dentes", ele pensou, com uma expressão séria. Não tinha essa sido uma das coisas que ele tinha gostado nela? Ela era tão diferente das outras garotas fáceis que lhe tinham sido atiradas durante toda a vida.

- No que é que estás a pensar? – ele finalmente perguntou, quebrando o silêncio tenso.

- Estou muito confusa – Ginny respondeu sinceramente, com a voz trémula.

- Queres dizer que estás atraída por mim contra a tua vontade, mas a tua mente está tão presa no estereótipo _Os Malfoys são maus_, que não sabes o que escolher?

Ginny olhou para ele surpresa, mas mesmo assim acenou com a cabeça.

- Bom, então vamos ter de resolver isso, não vamos? – Malfoy perguntou secamente, como se estivesse a começar uma lição.

- Malfoy, o que…? – mas Draco interrompeu-a com um selinho na boca.

- O nome é Draco, amor – Ele corrigiu-a, sorrindo com a sua expressão chocada/ofendida/agradada.

- Malfoy… - ela começou a avisá-lo, aumentando o volume da voz. "Não posso deixar que ele se chegue a mim assim…"

Mas a boca de Draco voltou a tocar a dela antes que ela pudesse acabar.

- Draco – ele corrigiu outra vez, a sua voz a ficar um pouco dura.

- Está bem – Ginny desistiu relutantemente, sem querer voltar ser distraída por um dos seus beijos. Ela precisava de pensar naquilo com calma. Não que estar sentada no seu colo a deixasse com calma. "Ele não me está a segurar… Limita-te a levantar e a arranjar alguma distância." Mas Ginny descobriu que não se queria mexer. – Draco – ela disse, testando o nome dele na sua língua. Soube surpreendentemente bem.

- Isso é um bom começo - Draco comentou, tentando lutar contra a necessidade de a beijar outra vez. "Ela precisa de compreender primeiro" Draco disse a si mesmo firmemente. "Ela ainda pensa que tu és um aprendiz de Devorador da Morte."

Antes de se descontrolar, ele começou a contar a sua história. Ele nunca a tinha contado a ninguém antes, excepto ao director. Porque é que ele tomaria o risco de deixar a pequena Weasley entrar no seu segredo? Como é que ele sabia que ela não ia contar ao trio maravilha e agir como se aquilo fosse uma grande piada? Draco Malfoy suportava ser detestado, temido, e que falassem sobre ele em sussurros, mas ele _não _tolerava que rissem dele. Para ele, esse era a maior humilhação de todas. Mas ele ia contar tudo para a sua pequena ruiva, e agora não podia voltar atrás.

Ginny ouviu Draco contra-lhe sobre a sua relação não existente com o seu pai. Como ele não se ia juntar aos Devoradores da Morte, e como ele basicamente tinha sido renegado em silêncio. O pouco de cabeça dura Gryffindor nela queria rir-se e dizer algumas piadas secas sobre ele. Assim podia voltar para a Sala Comunal, rir-se um bocado sobre isto com Hermione e fingir que isto nunca tinha acontecido. Não é como se ele não merecesse! Draco Malfoy torturava a sua família desde que ele tinha posto os pés em Hogwarts.

"Mas o que é que ele alguma vez _te_ fez?" Uma voz na sua cabeça apontou. Ginny mentalmente franziu-lhe o sobrolho. Minutos depois Draco acabou de falar e olhava para ela espectantemente, a sua face assustadoramente perto.

"Caramba, ele fica bem quando não está aquele sorriso idiota, e até quando o tem…" As bochechas de Ginny ficaram ainda mais vermelhas com essa observação.

- Então? – Ele perguntou, com alguma impaciência na voz. Não era todos os dias que o Malfoy se abria a qualquer pessoa, e quando o faziam era importante que a outra pessoa agisse correctamente. 

- Eu… - Ginny começou. O que raios é que ela devia dizer? – Porque é que me estás a contar isto tudo? – Ela finalmente perguntou, mas a sua voz não era tão dura e acusadora como ela queria que fosse.

Draco suspirou, e Ginny viu os seus lábios a formarem uma linha fina.

- Nem sei muito bem… - Ele disse, furiosa consigo mesmo por se pôr numa posição tão vulnerável. – Eu só queria que soubesses que não estou na fila de espera para ter uma tatuagem queimada no meu braço.

- Okay… e baseada na experiência do passado, estou muito curiosa para saber porque é que devia confiar em ti.

"Terei eu acabado de ver um vestígio de dor nos olhos dele?"

"Não, é só a minha imaginação…"

- Estou a dizer a verdade, se quiseres pergunta ao Dumbledore – Draco respondeu, tendo cuidado para não deixar nenhuma emoção transparecer na sua cara.

_Se ele soubesse que mostrar as suas emoções era o caminho para o coração dela…_

- Sim… Está bem, então não te vais tornar num Devorador da Morte. E agora? – Ginny perguntou, cobrindo a sua confusão com um toque de raiva. 

Uma rajada de vento frio atingiu-os quando Draco a levantou e pôs-se de pé, deixando meio metro de distância entre eles.

- Sinto muito ter desperdiçado tanto do teu tempo, Ginny. – Draco começou, tomando uma decisão rápida. Ele não ia ficar ali e fazer uma figura de idiota ainda maior. Ele ainda tinha um bom bocado de orgulho, e estava óbvio que Ginny não queria nada com ele. – Está óbvio que não queres ter nada comigo, e isso é perfeitamente compreensível. De qualquer maneira, provavelmente também não teria resultado.

Ginny estava a olhar para ele com os olhos muito abertos… deixando o sentido das suas palavras interiorizar-se nela lentamente. _Ele queria namorar com ela!_ Por alguma razão, o choque de toda a situação tinha feito com que Ginny compreendesse isso até agora. "Porque mais ele teria te mandado todos aqueles presentes, idiota?" Ela xingou-se a si própria. Ela às vezes podia ser mesmo estúpida.

- Mas… Promete que não contra a ninguém o que eu te disse hoje… - Draco disse preocupado. Ele não tinha pensado no que aconteceria se ela o rejeitasse. Ele sabia que era uma possibilidade muito forte…. Mas não quis lidar com ela.

Draco olhou mais uma vez nos seus espectaculares olhos castanhos, vendo um grande conflito de emoções e confuso.

- Tu gostas mesmo, mesmo de mim? – Ginny disse rapidamente, cobrindo a boca para parar de dizer idiotices daquelas.

Draco olhou para ela surpreso, não tinha deixado isso bastante óbvio? – Sim – Ele respondeu com alguma dificuldade, o seu coração derretendo quando viu calor a invadir as suas órbitas de cor de chocolate. 

A sua boca abriu e fechou-se algumas vezes, sem saber completamente o que dizer. Ela quase que tinha esperado que ele negasse, para que ela pudesse continuar a odiá-lo como antes.

- Então.. tu gostas de mim… e não és a miniatura má do Lord das Trevas que o meu irmão diz que és… - Ginny murmurou, mal acreditando aonde os seus pensamentos a estavam a levar. Na sua cabeça ela acrescentou "e sexy como eu sei lá o quê".

Draco aproximou-se dela, sem acreditar que ela podia estar a ceder.

- Mas a minha família vai matar-te… e a mim – Ginny gemeu, preocupação a encher os seus olhos.

- Hey, ouve-me. Não podes viver só para agradar as outras pessoas. – Draco começou. Ele sabia que ia ter de inventar um bocadinho ali, vendo que ela gostava mesmo da sua família, e ele odiava a sua. – Tenho a certeza que a tua família te ama, e não duvido do facto que _me_ vão tentar matar. – Draco tremeu quando se lembrou dos seus seis irmãos mais velhos. Ele podia aguentar Ron e aquele magro com ar aparatoso… mas os dois mais velhos eram bem maiores que ele, e ele já tinha sido alvo de algumas das partidas de Fred e George. Ele provavelmente ia ficar como o Moody Olho Louco no primeiro mês, sempre a olhar por cima do seu ombro e bebendo apenas da sua caneca. – Mas tu – Draco levantou o queixo dela com a sua mão – Eles amam-te, e tenho a certeza que eles te vão apoiar em tudo o que eu fizer.

Agora era a vez dela. Draco tinha dito a sua parte, agora Ginny tinha de decidir se ia arriscar ou não a raiva da sua família para ficar com Draco Malfoy.

"Ele tem razão" Ginny pensou com alguma tristeza. Ela tinha desistido de muitas coisas para agradar a sua família. Ela nunca tinha feito testes para entrar na equipa de Quidditch, sabendo que os seus irmãos não iam gostar da ideia.

"Será que eles me vão apoiar numa relação com um Malfoy?" Ela perguntou-se a si mesma com algumas dúvidas. "Importa se é isso que eu realmente quero?"

"Será que eu realmente o quero?" Essa era a grande pergunta.

Ginny olhou para os seus olhos cinzentos, os mesmos que ela julgava serem vazios e sem vida. Desta vez ela olhou mais profundamente, ultrapassando as suas defesas, e vendo as suas emoções que ele tentava esconder. Ela viu um pouco de esperança nas suas profundezas, à espera que ela dissesse alguma cosia. A maior parte das garotas precisariam de mais do que um bocadinho de emoção… Mas só de saber que ela estava lá aqueceu Ginny da cabeça à ponta dos pés. Não havia nenhuma dúvida na sua cabeça que ela o queria.

Inclinando-se, o seu corpo a ir até ao dele como se agisse sozinho, Ginny sentiu os seus braços a abraçarem-na, passando as mãos pelas suas costas para desarrumar o seu cabelo. Olhando directamente nos olhos um do outro, eles moveram-se para se beijarem.

Draco tinha visto tudo que precisava de saber na sua expressão antes dos seus lábios se encontraram. Agora que ambos sabiam que gostavam um do outro, nada os segurava. Claro que eles não podiam ir muito longe visto que qualquer pessoa que saísse do castelo podia vê-los.

Quando Draco finalmente se afastou, ele olhou para a expressão confusa de Ginny e sorriu.

- Feliz Natal, Gin – Ele sussurrou na sua orelha, gemendo quando ela juntou os seus lábios aos dele para mais.

**~*~ FIM ~*~**

****

**N/A: **Com certeza é um Feliz Natal… Quem me dera ter um assim ;) Eu ia parar na parte em que ela descobre que o Draco é o Pai Natal Secreto dela, mas achei que assim seria demasiado curto e demasiado cruel. Então? Não me deixem em suspense! Não prestou, pois não A sério que eu nunca escrevi um final antes… Também se devem estar a perguntar o que é que aconteceu a todas aquelas coisinhas que eu não contei… como o envelope que caiu… ou o que é que Colin descobriu nas suas investigações… Sim, desculpem não ter posto todas essas coisas aqui… Talvez faça um epílogo… Mas se não fizer, acho que isso já é um bom final para satisfazer todas as pessoas, não? Por favor digam-me o que acharam deste capítulo… e de toda a história. Obrigada a toda a gente que deixou review!

**N/T: **Como eu disse, Pai Natal secreto totalmente inesperado! ^^ =P Ai meu Deus o que eu não teria feito no colo do Draco! *.* Espero mesmo que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram: Lisa (Madame Mim), amy26, b-malfoy, Prisilha, Mirabela Bolseiro, Lillith1, Sandrinha, Soi, Utopia-90, Sett, a aprendiz, Thais, Lain e Caroline (acho que não me esqueci de ninguém)! Eles significaram o mundo para mim! Harry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!


End file.
